Photocopy
by Wordcounter
Summary: What if Ranma fell into a slightly different Spring at the beginning? What would happen? Disclaimer: All SG/ST/T3/Guyver characters, concepts and references belong to their respective creators and owners.
1. Chapter 1

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Update: 241206, 150107

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 never belonged to me and never will. sighs

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

P H O T O C O P Y

Part 1:

"I always thought Saotome-san had a boy," the Tendo Patriarch spoke before fainting clean away.

SOME HOT WATER PLEASE.

The panda waved its sign back and forth. The eldest Tendo sister ran into the kitchen and returned with a kettle of hot water.

Just then, the middle Tendo sister saw something ... for lack of a better word ... crawling besides the ponytailed girl's feet. At first Nabiki thought that it was a small animal like a tanuki except that it was oddly shaped like a bunch of LEGO building blocks put together on four legs and that it appeared to be made of metal.

Moving blocks of metal on legs? What's this?

"What are these things?" the middle Tendo sister asked with curiosity.

"Things that I built," the ponytailed girl replied.

"Kawaii-desu." the eldest Tendo sister remarked as she stooped to pick one off the ground.

It was smooth and silver-coloured like mercury, reflecting its surroundings like a mirror. The strange metal contraption stopped moving as it was lifted into her hands. She placed it back on the ground, patting it affectionately as it did so. The metal contraption scurried to her side.

The ponytailed girl shook her head dolefully.

"It seems to have taken a liking to you. You can have it if you wish. There's more where that came from." She replied before stepping into the room.

Nabiki picked one up carefully and studied it curiously. It was similar to the first except that its colour was like bronze and its patterns were subtly different in shape and size.

"Robot drones?" as she put it back on the ground.

It scurried away behind the ponytailed girl as soon as it was placed on the ground.

"You could call them that."

The ponytailed girl appeared reluctant to say anything more than that.

"This one ... it looks different from the first."

"It's made of different stuff put together." the ponytailed girl replied.

"How many did you make originally?"

"Just one. Then it started building more of itself."

"Just where did you get all this stuff to build them with?"

"I just let them loose at the junkyard and they clear the whole place up by disassembling the junk and reassembling it into more of themselves. The owners were only too happy to get rid of the junk."

"Do they rust?"

"Not anymore. They've learned to improve the stuff they're made of."

"Ohh ... " Nabiki sighed but inwardly … dollar signs were twinkling. KA-CHING! KA-CHING!

'Automated garbage disposal technology?' the middle Tendo sister thought. There were people willing to pay millions, if not billions to find a way to get rid of all the garbage around them.

Another of those metal contraptions could be seen moving around rapidly on its weird-looking ziggurat, cross-tabbed legs.

The panda had by this time poured hot water over itself to reveal the face of a bald-headed martial artist. It was about to do the same to the ponytailed girl when she lashed out with her palm, sending him to the ground.

"I told you once before. Don't even think about it. I hate changing back."

The bald-headed man backed off warily. Three of those metal contraptions quickly ran forward to form a barrier between the bald-headed man and the ponytailed girl, their sharp points glinting dangerously in the light.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

"Genma ... old friend!"

"Tendo-san! It's being a long time!" The bald-headed martial artist answered.

"Oh happy! Now the two schools will be united!" the double duo of martial artist dads shouted in synch.

"What's this thing about the two schools being united, old man?" the ponytailed girl asked suspiciously.

"Well son … before you were born … we made a promise to unite the two schools, the Tendo-Ryu and the Kakuto Musabetsu Ryu into one school through the marriage of our firstborn child."

"I see … and you meant to do it without telling me. Does my opinion on the matter mean anything to you, Old Man?"

"It's a matter of honor, son!"

"Whose honor, Old Man? I never promised anything!"

"Besides … how is a girl going to marry a girl?"

"That's right, Saotome-san." The middle Tendo sister replied.

Quickly, the bald-headed martial artist launched himself into an explanation about the physical changes that could be done through changes in water temperature.

"Then, if she's a he instead … why doesn't she change back?" the middle Tendo sister asked, curious about the answer.

"I feel cut off from them when that happens. It's like losing all sense of feeling from a part of your body," the ponytailed girl answered reluctantly.

"You're connected to them?" the middle Tendo sister once again, subconsciously pointing at the strange metal contraptions.

"This connection is more than that. It's like they're all a part of me. Each of them … a small part of a greater whole …When I change back, the connection disappears … and it feels like a whole part of me has gone dead or something …"

"A part of something greater … like a swarm of bees. And you're the Queen Bee … "

"Yes … " came the reluctant answer. "And they are my friends, my companions … and my everything …"

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

There was silence as the words sunk into all those present.

"So you change into a girl with a splash of cold water and back to a boy with hot water. Your problem is not so bad after all. I have three daughters aged nineteen, seventeen and sixteen. Pick one and she'll be your fiancée," the Tendo Patriarch spoke.

The ponytailed girl looked at the two men before replying, "Not right now. I want to go for a walk. And don't you dare stop me ... OLD MAN!" she spoke in as forceful a tone as she could manage while turning to face the bald-headed martial artist.

The old man was about to reply when he saw six more of those metal contraptions rushed into his path at blinding speeds to reinforce their fellows blocking the doorway.

They formed a barrier around the door as if daring the bald-headed martial artist to go past them. For once, the Saotome patriarch wisely refrained from doing so.

"Saotome ... what caused this?"

"It all started on the day we visited the Training Grounds of Jusenkyo. Oh ... the day! The horror!"

"Its full horror was only realised the day that we fell into the cursed springs. Oh ... what did I ever do to deserve this?" the bald-headed martial artist cried out.

He was about to say more when a ki beam fired from one of the mechanical contraptions knocked him out for the rest of the day.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Two figures walked slowly along the road … one on two legs, the other on four legs. Normally, such a thing would pass for normal except that the one on four legs was made of metal and was about one foot tall. As it was, it drew the stares of pedestrians and motorists.

'Oyaji no baka! Shut him up just before he could start spouting his crap! Good work, fellows!'

"Mom! Look! It's a robot!"

"Yes, dear. Now come on. We don't want to be late for school."

Ranma's thoughts were elsewhere …

'What do I do with my life?' the ponytailed girl wondered.

Before Jusenkyo … the answer would have been a simple one. To become the greatest martial artist that ever lived. There was no greater glory than that, Ranma was led to believe.

Now … ever since the Cursed Springs, Ranma knew differently. Those were not his dreams. Those were Genma's dreams. A martial artist long fallen from grace. His desires and longings to be the greatest, twisted and molded by his former Master. Much of what he once was … his nobility, virtue and courage … gone under the tutelage of his former Master. And those dreams of his to be the greatest fighter alive … in ashes.

Much of his thoughts had changed. His mental pathways had expanded, his mind able to explore and extrapolate on possibilities that his life could have taken … with the help of his creations. Their minds all linked to his through the _Hyperlink_.

He had weighed Genma in the balances ever since the Jusenkyo Incident and found him wanting. This came as no surprise. Since he had begun training, the old panda was a sloth, a coward and a glutton who drank too much sake.

As for his supposed engagement to the Tendos, two of the Tendo sisters already did not look promising. The youngest sister had an explosive temper and the middle Tendo sister was money-faced. Ranma did not mind riches but it was her attitude towards wealth that worried him. She had no scruples in making money and was willing to do just about anything to get it if the price offered was high enough … including selling off her own soul.

As for the youngest Tendo sister … she had a terrible temper and was badly in need of psychological counseling. Meditation techniques would also really help in curbing her temper problem.

The eldest Tendo sister, however, was quite the enigma. At first glance, Ranma thought her to be the normal, charming, demure, polite and rather oblivious housewife. But after seeing the way she affected his creation, the ponytailed girl was not so sure. He had never seen any of his creations affected in such a manner … before. While it was true they did help those who were in trouble, they had never built any form of attachment to anyone he had come across … in his travels. There was something different … dare he say it … _special_ … about this Tendo girl that bore watching.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Elsewhere ...

A large group of attractive warriors in arms were still huddled down behind the rocks as beams of energy continued to rain down on top of them.

"Curse those mechanical fiends!"

"Curse the outsider girl! She brought this onto us!"

"It was your bright idea to give the outsider girl the Kiss of Death!"

"How was I to know that she had an army of those things at her beck and call?"

The Amazon warrior swore loudly once again. When she got her hands on that outsider girl, she was going to … kill … no … that was too kind of a word to be used here ... to put her down … like an animal.

About two hundred feet away from the source of the conversations,

An indeterminate number of mechanical contraptions scurrying around on four legs could be seen opening fire with their energy beams from time to time on the deserted village. They never let up and their beams continued to rain down on the entire Amazon regiment, pinning them in their hiding holes.

The Amazon Matriarch swore beneath her breath. None of her martial arts training or experience had prepared her for anything of this magnitude. It had seemed so simple at first. Give the outsider girl the Kiss of Death and then ... against three thousand years of Amazon culture, she would soon be forced to capitulate to the wishes of the Amazon village.

Instead, nothing of the sort happened. As soon as the outsider girl was attacked, they had found their entire village overrun by twenty of those strange rodent-sized mechanical contraptions. Yes, only twenty at the start … a sigh escaped her … _but they fought like two thousand!_ The old Matriarch swore beneath her breath.

Running around vigorously like cat-sized spiders and able to outfight and outmaneuver the best Amazon on her best day without tiring, those mechanical contraptions were the Amazon warrior's worst nightmares come to life. Physical attacks did damage them in the beginning, but they were getting faster and more difficult to hit as time wore on.

Eventually, the Amazons were forced to use their advanced martial arts techniques on them ... all to no avail ... for those things simply adapted to those attacks being used against them and responded in kind!

With interest!

Heavy interest as could be seen from the number of ki-blasts and ki-bombs being fired at the Amazon village.

The elder Matriarch cursed those mechanical fiends for the tenth time that day as they continued to outperform the best Amazon warriors in combat and tactics, making a complete mockery out of the Amazon warriors on the battlefield. What made it worse was their seemingly uncanny ability to adapt, use and refine any method or technique being used on them just once to a degree unheard off even by her standard and experience.

Case in point … the Amazon ki attacks and Splitting Cat Hair Techniques which they used on their strange attackers. Thanks to those attacks being used, those mechanical fiends were now able to generate ki attacks and create multiple solid clones of themselves increasing their numbers and attacks dramatically on the battlefield!

In fact, the clones were so realistic like their real life counterparts that the Amazon Matriarch found herself unable to distinguish between any of them and the real McCoy. Though as to how they managed to make actual solid clones of themselves rather than the illusionary after-images of the Splitting Cat Hair Technique she dared not ask.

Just like their ki attacks that they used in the fight. Their ki blasts were unnervingly accurate and their rate of fire was … Cologne shuddered when she thought about it … way beyond the realm of what was thought to be possible. The only thing she thought could come close to describing those attacks launched was a weapon she once saw being used by the PLA, namely the AK-47.

Not to mention, they were able to home in on their targets like guided missiles forcing the Amazons to seek shelter behind objects or risk getting hit. Worse still, the clones created by those mechanical fiends appeared to be capable of firing the same kind of ki beams as well!

With that came the dreadful thought that if those clones were capable of firing ki beams, would they not be able to generate new clones of themselves? If that were true … the Amazon Matriarch whispered a silent prayer to her ancestors that this was not the case.

The blind martial artist had not made things any better with his Hidden Weapons Technique. Thanks to his use of the Hidden Weapons Technique, those mechanical fiends were now able to store an untold number of items in subspace, including stolen Amazon artifacts!

After those accursed mechanical fiends had learned to refine their techniques further by developing ki-shields, much to her disbelief, the Amazon Matriarch was quite reluctant to use any more _new_ attacks on those strange enemies of theirs for fear of giving yet a new weapon or idea to their enemies to use against them.

The only good news so far was that none of the Amazon warriors had lost their lives. Although the Amazon Matriarch had the sneaky suspicion that could have been deliberate.

Still, it was humiliating to see all three thousand years of Amazon culture and lore amount to nothing against this strange and bizarre enemy who for some unknown reason seemed content with knocking them unconscious on the battlefield.

After four days of non-stop fighting, the entire Amazon garrison was ready to collapse to exhaustion on their feet while those mechanical fiends showed no signs of slowing down in their movements and intents.

"Those things are mocking us! They could have killed us at anytime but they're not. Instead they seem to be satisfied with knocking out our best warriors."

"Pushing us into exhaustion."

"The humiliation."

"I know."

The thought to call for aid had appeared in her mind and as much as it galled her, she would have to ask for assistance from the outside.

"Shampoo!" she called her heir.

"Yes, Great-grandmother."

"I will be leaving for a short time! Co-ordinate the village defenses with Perfume! We cannot take on this type of enemy alone!"

"Where will you be going?"

"I can't say at present ... Just wait for me!"

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Ranma was not pleased with what he had discovered about his father's latest scheme. In fact, he was seldom pleased at all with any of the hare-brained schemes cooked up by his father. Getting hitched to a girl that he knew next to nothing about … and before he was even born. What in the world was his father trying to accomplish?

There was a buzz in his mind as a string of numbers and characters made themselves known into his brain. One of the others was sending a message to him across the '**HYPERLINK**', a subspace network that linked him to all of his creations in one vast information superhighway.

**Disturbance in bio-energy readings in the surrounding forest detected … **

A ripple in the collection of multiple images of the same location, taken from different angles superimposed on one another, was seen in Ranma's mind.

**Disturbance in the visible light spectrum and ki harmonics field noted. Switching to infra-red and ultra-violet scans … Modulating frequency of ki energy scans …**

A miniscule outline of a short bent figure began to appear.

**Usage of ki stealth technique detected … Enhance image by combining ki energy field scan with tachyon, gamma and neutrino bombardment emissions … Match found …**

The visually enhanced scan of a partially shrouded form of a shriveled gnome was seen dashing through the trees at blinding speed. The Old Ghoul? Using a ki stealth technique? What was she up to? Ranma wondered.

**Enhance ki harmonics field imagery with multiple variation of electro-resonance pulses …**

The image of the shriveled gnome sharpened further to reveal … the Amazon Matriarch.

**Identity confirmed. Quarry appears to be fleeing designated target zone. Neutralize target?** Came the query.

_Let her through. Let her think that she's escape but keep an eye on her movements and note the technique_, Ranma sent back.

**Acknowledged**, it replied.

Elsewhere …

The Amazons huddling beneath their shelters were suddenly disturbed by the sight of their one-foot tall bug-like foes disappearing from sight … without a trace …

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

"You really have to attend school."

"Fine then … " the ponytailed girl replied.

"And you're not going in the clothes you are wearing right now. You need a school uniform … We might have to get you …" Nabiki never finished speaking her words, her mouth gaping in astonishment as the clothes that the ponytailed girl shifted into that of the Furinkan school uniform.

"How did you do that?" she asked in wonderment.

"It's complicated ..." The ponytailed girl replied simply.

"Try me."

"The re-ordering of matter on the atomic level using nanotechnology."

'Matter reconstruction?' The middle Tendo sister thought before answering, "That's really advanced stuff. So how much of this matter re-ordering can you do?"

"Well I can improve the quality of all metals that I come into contact with. I can also change them if I really need to."

"Change them? Say … can you change like for example … lead into gold?"

"Yes."

'BINGO!'

"It is what I am."

'Kami-sama … she's a walking gold mine!' the middle Tendo sister thought as she began to dream of the possibilities that the ponytailed girl was presenting her with.

A slight drool began to escape from her lips as Nabiki began to imagine the possibilities that Ranma might bring her.

Scenes of people from all over the world coming to congratulate her on her greatest discovery of the century appeared in her mind. Pictures of her and Ranma appeared in the papers and magazines everywhere. TV talk shows …Documentaries … Advertisements … Which was soon followed by more contracts being signed … Then dollar signs … Luxury cars, extravagant lifestyles and homes filled her mind …

'We're going to be rich! Never going to be poor again! My days of being the Ice Queen Bitch of Furinkan High School are over!'

"Nabiki!"

There was no answer.

"Nabiki!" The ponytailed girl called out again.

The middle Tendo sister was lost in her dream world of the rich and famous …

'It's all mine!'

'MINE!'

"Nabiki! We're going to be late for school!" the younger Tendo sister added in her voice.

'ALL … MINE!'

Too lost in her own dream world, the middle Tendo sister paid no attention to her surroundings. Her next thought, however, would send a chill down the spine of anyone who knew about it …

'**MY** … '

'…**PRECIOUS** …'

'… … … … **RANMA** … … … …'

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Elsewhere … a certain hobbit turned goblin had a sudden urge to throw a fit without knowing the reason why.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Deep in a hidden subterranean base in Cheyenne Mountain ... a secret meeting that will change the destiny of a certain martial artist forever is taking place ...

"So what's up this time, General?"

"Is it an emergency?"

"It depends on whether this qualifies as an emergency. Here … take a look at this."

"This was taken by a freelance journalist at Nerima Ward and circulated through the Internet while filming the local scenery in Japan."

A picture of a strange mechanical contraption could be seen rummaging through the junkyard with a few of its fellows looking for … something.

Alarm bells rang through the heads of all those present at the table as one thought sprang into their minds upon seeing the picture.

Replicators!

TBC

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Coming soon …

Part 2:

"That's not all. They've been sighted in Shanghai, Beijing, Wuhan, Tibet, Mongolia, Kazakhstan, Siberia, Vietnam, Nepal, Pakistan, Thailand and even India where they've been observed making their journey in a westward direction towards _Europe_."

"Holy cow! There must be hundreds, if not thousands of them."

"It looks like a major Replicator infestation."

"We must warn NATO about this."

"And risk full disclosure to the public?"

"If it means the survival of the human race, yes."

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

To all my reviewers … I wish to thank you all very much for the reviews you left me which gave me the inspiration and desire to go on. This fanfic, unlike Chrysalis had not been intended to seriously pursue it but your reviews changed my mind. I will continue as much as I can while working on Chrysalis.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101


	2. Chapter 2

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Date: 070707, 310108

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 never belonged to me and never will. sighs

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Part 2:

Deep in an underground secret base … a very important meeting is taking place … but then again … since when has the meeting not been important?

"That's not all. They've been sighted in Shanghai, Beijing, Wuhan, Tibet, Mongolia, Kazakhstan, Siberia, Vietnam, Nepal, Pakistan, Thailand and even India where they've been observed making their journey in a westward direction towards _Europe_."

"Holy cow! There must be hundreds, if not thousands of them."

"It looks like a major Replicator infestation."

"We must warn NATO about this."

"And risk full disclosure to the public?"

"If it means the survival of the human race, yes."

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Ranma continued his walk … while the sun continued its descent into the horizon … its golden rays dimming as it did so … and then … dusk fell … Day turned to night … while the number of people around him dropped considerably … for the streets of Earth are not safe at night …

Still his cursed body had yet to show visible signs of fatigue or exhaustion … while the sounds of passing vehicles continued to break the peace and quiet of the night … The cursed martial artist paid them no mind whatsoever … and continued his solo walk unhindered and undisturbed …

He continued to look into the skies … his incredible senses cataloguing and analyzing everything that looked interesting …

When he heard the sound of an alarm going off …

Instinctively, he tapped into the city's communication systems … and the image of three masked figures leaving the bank by a side door for a getaway car appeared in his mind.

_Robbery_ … he concluded from his observations.

The Jusenkyo cursed martial artist was about to make his way to the bank when another scene appeared … of a man pouring oil all over a large house, its occupants asleep. He threw a match and the place lit up in a massive bonfire.

_Arson_ … Ranma growled softly.

Quickly, the Jusenkyo martial artist changed his priorities. He had to get the occupants out of the house before the place was burned down! As he ran in the direction of the house, he saw to his horror … the robbers in their getaway car … plowing through anything in their path as sirens began to be heard in the distance. His uplink to the city grid revealed a zebra crossing ahead … with pedestrians ready to cross …

This was becoming a disaster … There was no way he could be in more than one place at a time!

Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse … another scene appeared in his mind … a fight had broken out in a karaoke bar … three miles down the street. Two groups of men were engaging in hand-to-hand combat with all kinds of makeshift weapons and finally one of them threw a Molotov cocktail … the place caught fire … this wouldn't have been too bad except that the fight was spilling into the streets … and the fighters themselves didn't seem to be very discriminatory with their weapons …

Not to mention … the fire was getting bigger and closer to the gas tanks in the kitchen …

A piercing cry for help could be heard in the night … and it sounded like a woman screaming at the top of her voice …

_Screw that! _The Jusenkyo martial artist cursed and relayed an order through the _Hyperlink_ …

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Kengo Inui was a man with two jobs. Taxi driver by day and a woman hunter by night. Yup … since he didn't want to label himself a rapist … he called himself a _woman hunter_ for rapist seemed so _ugly_ a word … so _unrefined_ … so _uncultured_ … Not to mention _uncivillised_ … Normally, he would wait for his victims as they passed by at night. He specifically targeted the single women knowing that they could not keep up with his strength and speed. Like he did every night, he would wait in the shadows patiently for his next victim.

A young lady in her early twenties stepped out of the car. She was a real looker alright … Her beauty and poise … reflected that … The moment she locked the door, he moved into position. Quickly, he knocked her to the ground, and dragged her into the shadows. The young lady screamed for help but a single blow from him knocked her out. With wicked relish … he quickly set upon his righteous task.

Consequently … it was just too bad that he was in such a hurry to begin _savouring_ his victim's _delicious_ assets that he never realized that something was following him quietly … on four legs … from the shadows …

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Yosuke Yamada was one of the many 'front man' of the dark and shadowy criminal underworld. At this moment he was having one of his meetings with another boss in the same business.

"So … does Jiro-san agree with the terms laid out by Jubei-san?"

"Include the Eastern District into the deal and I will call it a deal," the other man answered.

"Let me speak with …" the man spoke before he was interrupted by another man coming into the room.

"Sir … we may have problems … several pickup trucks have stopped outside the bar with a lot of armed men … I think there's going to be trouble."

"What's going on?" the other man asked suddenly wary, his hand on his hidden firearm.

"It appears we will have to hold off …" his voice was suddenly cut off by the sound of broken glass and gunshots.

Molotov cocktails were thrown and before long … everybody was opening fire and trying to get the hell out of the burning bar …

Unseen by anyone a four-legged mechanical contraption crept quietly into the kitchen …

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Takada-san was a desperate man. He needed the money badly to pay up his gambling debts. Or the yakuza would be after him very soon. He had teamed up with two other men in similar positions … the first was called 'Ju-san' while the second went by the name 'Goro'. All three of them had planned this heist for sometime now.

It was simple.

Two of them would enter the bank through a sideway entrance used by the employees and then … grab the money as it was being moved before … making a run for it as quickly as they could for the getaway car driven by the third man of the gang. Things went as planned until they had turned the car down in the direction of the highway … That was when they saw a long line of tourist passengers … crossing the road at the zebra crossing to enter the tourist bus up ahead …

St! Was the one thought that ran through their minds upon seeing the long line of people up ahead. Not wanting to get people killed in their heist … the driver of the car honked loudly … The passengers of course turned to look … horrified expressions on their faces … as they saw this speeding car bearing down on them …

BOOM!

There was a sudden sense of vertigo and all three occupants of the car found themselves airborne … their eyes going wide with disbelief … as their car continued to ascend at an unbelievable rate … going over houses … shops … tall buildings … before finally going down at a fantastic rate as gravity took over … The drop accelerated … and the ground sped upwards to meet them …

Closing their eyes … they began to pray as the car dropped like a rock down to the earth below …

What was going on? Takada wondered.

The last thing he saw before darkness claimed him was the sight of a strange looking mechanical contraption advancing towards him … on four legs …

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

The house was going down in flames. Ogata tried to shield his family from the burning debris but it was not much use. The burning roof was coming down any moment now … It was then a section of the wall broke down … cleanly cut from the rest like a knife over a piece of wood. It opened into another section of the house devoid of flames and beyond … there was another section of the wall on the ground cut in a similar manner.

One section of the wall falling down in such a manner could be a coincidence but two sections … of the walls in the house falling down in similarly cut-pieces … Ogata did not wait to look a gift horse in the mouth … quickly leading the rest of his family from his burnt down home as quickly as he could through the 'passageway'. Once outside … Ogata studied the ruins of his home as sirens sounded in the distance … Unnoticed by anyone … a four-legged metal contraption crept through the shadows …

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

The next day …

At breakfast …

"Ranma … take a look at this," Nabiki asked.

"We now report to bring you breaking news …" the news anchor announced on the early morning newscast.

_In Nerima today … Police are baffled by what appears to be a rapist begging to be taken into custody … he was seen struggling with and shouting at the police, "They're everywhere! The metal bugs are everywhere!" _

_In another part of Tokyo … Three robbers have been apprehended in connection with a bank robbery … one of those robbers … reported seeing a four legged metal bug the size of a cat before falling unconscious_ …

"This is your work, isn't it?" the middle Tendo sister looked on accusingly at the ponytailed girl sitting in front of them.

All around them, everyone had become silent upon hearing Nabiki's question. They were just as curious to know the answer. The Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist simply smiled at her knowingly.

"Come on! Ranma! Tell me!" the middle Tendo sister insisted.

"It is the work of the mysterious metal bugs whose true intentions remain in doubt," Ranma answered, her words coming out like poetry.

Kasumi burst into a hearty laugh at hearing the ponytailed girl's answer while Nabiki continued to nag her for better answers.

"Help me, Kasumi!" the middle Tendo sister begged.

The eldest Tendo sister simply smiled at the middle Tendo sister's predicament as she petted the four-legged mechanical contraption beside her affectionately.

Sitting next to Ranma, the youngest Tendo sister continued to seethe in rage at the 'perverted' antics of the ponytailed girl.

'SHOW OFF!' she thought.

"Ranma! How dare you flirt with Kasumi!" Akane shouted and drew her faithful Pervert Buster from subspace.

Her faithful Pervert Buster flew straight and true to impact on a massive ki shield that had suddenly sprung into existence around the ponytailed girl. The Pervert Buster recoiled strongly from the impact taking the youngest Tendo sister out on a one way trip into the koi pond.

SPLASH!

"RANMA! I HATE YOU!" came the shriek from a certain tomboyish Tendo sister.

Genma gave Soun a nudge.

"See! Told you! There's nothing like true love!" the bald-headed martial artist commented.

"You are right Saotome! Akane and Ranma are perfect for each other already!" the Tendo Patriarch added much to the disgust of the three females seated at the table.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Ranma had left the table in a hurry, not wanting to deal with the middle Tendo sister and her troublesome questions. She had gone out for the day and would only return late at night. Her current walk was taking her towards the outskirts of Nerima when her enhanced hearing picked up the voices of a group of men nearby.

"Alright lady! Hand over all your money! Nice and easy! No sudden moves!" a voice spoke.

Quick as lightning, Ranma was over there in an instant to see a group of five men in unkempt clothing and clutching all kinds of cutting weapons surrounding a woman. The woman had red hair and was clad in a kimono. The stereotypical image of a traditional Japanese housewife. Ranma felt a sense of _de ja vu_ with the person like she had met her in the distant past, though she did not know why.

Since the leader appeared to be trying to harm the woman, Ranma acted fast taking down the entire group before they could even react to her presence.

"Thank you, miss for saving me from these sorry excuses of the Japanese race," the woman spoke.

"Not a problem. What are you doing out here in this place?" the Jusenkyo cursed martial artist asked the woman curious.

"I was in a hurry to catch the bus and I lost my way while traveling to the bus stop," the woman answered.

"What about you?" the woman asked.

"I was going out for a walk," the ponytailed girl answered.

"Would you like to accompany me to my house?" the woman asked again.

"Sure, since I don't really have anything else to do," she answered.

It took them twenty-five minutes to reach the woman's house by walking since the woman had already missed the last bus. Finally, they came to a detached house with a large garden that stirred some form of memory in Ranma's mind.

'It can't be,' she thought as she contemplated the odds of something like this happening.

"We're here!" the woman announced and opened the locked gate.

"So what do I call you?" the ponytailed girl asked, anxiously wanting to confirm her suspicions.

"How rude of me! I'm Mrs. Saotome by the way. But you can call me Nodoka," the woman answered while opening the door to her house.

"Do you live alone?" Ranma asked again to be sure, her voice carefully neutral so as not to rouse the suspicion of the older woman.

"Yes, I do. My husband Genma left with my only son Ranma, more than ten years ago on a training trip that would make him a man amongst men. I have not heard from either of them since that fateful day and can only assume the worst," she spoke with a mixture of pride and sadness in her eyes.

"I know this is a stretch but if you have met any of them, please let me know. I miss them so much!" her voice broke before throwing her arms around Ranma.

This was all the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist could take. Deeply moved, she spoke.

"Do you have any warm water?" the ponytailed girl asked.

"Oh yes! Forgive me for being such a poor hostess!" the woman answered as she rushed into the house.

The ponytailed girl followed suit. Finally, the middle-aged woman returned back to the room with a glass of warm water. Without any further hesitation, she gave it to the girl.

The ponytailed girl picked up the glass of warm water in her hands and … poured.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

"Hello … hello … Are you still there?" the woman asked.

"I had this most incredible dream in which I saw a girl changed into a boy," the woman spoke.

"It is me, Ranma," the teenager in front of her spoke and began to relate her life story to him.

The woman listened attentively like a hawk and when he had reached the end of his story ...

"Goodness! My son! It is you!" the woman cried in happiness and threw her arms around Ranma in a loving hug when suddenly ... Ranma felt an inkling of danger and threw his mother away from him just in time to see her draw a poisoned dagger from the folds of her kimono.

"Why, mother?" Ranma asked in shock at the woman's attempt to end his life.

"Die Abomination!" the woman shouted in Goauld as her eyes glowed.

"_**Set!**_" Ranma muttered.

Her palm revealed a ribbon device and Ranma barely dodge a ripple of energy from the crazed woman.

"You will not escape me this time, Abomination!" the Goauld assassin announced haughtily in a loud voice as a series of Goauld transporter rings appeared all around the woman.

'This house is a Goauld hideout?'

"Want to bet?" the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist challenged.

"Perhaps you do not understand your current predicament. Allow me to clarify it for you. In your male form you are cut off from all those accursed creations of yours. They will not know what has happened until it is too late. All the water has been locked off from this house, thus preventing you from assuming your more advanced form to escape. As you can see, this entire house has been wired with a naquadah enhanced bomb which is set to go off in one minute and a forcefield covers all the exits including the house. Disable any of the forcefields to escape and the force from the explosions would be enough to wipe out the entire city. Any last words, Abomination, as you Earthlings might like to put it?" the Goauld assassin mocked as the Goauld transporter rings began to disappear in their usual way.

"Ranma Saotome does not lose!" the Jusenkyo cursed martial artist shouted.

"I will be sure to remember your final words for all eternity, Ranma Saotome!" came the mocking reply as the Goauld transporter rings disappeared from sight taking with them, the Goauld assassin.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

After the departure of his personal nemesis, two of his creations appeared beside him.

"Deactivate the top of the force field!" Ranma ordered verbally.

Quickly, the mechanical drones ran and fired a series of bursts at the Goauld force field surrounding the house.

The Goauld force field weakened at the top until it finally disappeared. The Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist and his mechanical contraptions wasted no more time in leaping through the small gap in the force field that was already closing. Once out of there, he dropped to the grass below and ran like all the dogs of hell were after him.

A powerful explosion rippled through the force field but it held save for the top where they had escaped through earlier, in which a powerful wave of explosive energy erupted upwards in a brilliant column of light into the skies.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Ranma swore heavily in Goauld. Since his blasted encounter with the _accursed_ System Lord _**Set**_, things had never been easy. The _exiled_ Goauld fearing Ranma's presence on the planet might attract the unwanted attention of the other System Lords to Earth had spared no effort in trying to get Ranma eliminated.

Right from the first time he had discovered that Ranma's true nature, the former-System-Lord-in-exile had been busy. His attacks had been getting deadlier with each attempt, starting from the first time in which he had tried to bury the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist beneath an avalanche of rocks in China to the most recent use of naquadah-enhanced explosives to blow him up in his old home, the former System Lord was certainly getting more creative or desperate in his attempts to have Ranma eliminated as time wore on.

What was worse, the Goauld had taken the body of someone that Ranma would never raise his hand against in life. How in the world had the Goauld known about his human mother when Ranma himself hadn't even known that his human mother was alive?

Hmmm … He was going to ask the one man in Japan who would have the answers to all of this. His father. Once after he was able to establish a subspace link with all of his creations, of course, Ranma swore grimly as his footsteps took him to one of the public restrooms in Japan.

Somewhere in the Tendo Dojo, a certain bald-headed martial artist in the middle of a game of shogi felt a sudden chill brushed past him. Was it getting cold in here, somewhere? He wondered. Outside the house, a transparent hooded figure carrying a scythe waited patiently for his long overdue victim.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Cold water poured down upon Ranma, putting the Jusenkyo curse into effect once more. Once again, Ranma was the advanced android, _**Asura**_, with tens of thousands of mechanical drones at her disposal … and the world at her fingertips.

Without wasting anytime, she linked to the worldwide internet through her subspace transmitters hoping to able to find out where her foe, Set, had gone to. Not surprisingly, she was unable to locate the accursed Goauld, who had in most likelihood, transported himself to some isolated corner of the Earth. There was no way of knowing where that blasted Goauld had gone to even with the help of her ever-increasing army of mechanical drones unless … she was able to scan every inch of the Earth with her advanced Goauld technology …

But wait! Perhaps there was another option …

Without her cursed form, she was able to accomplish very little with the limited tools available on her world but as the advanced android, _**Asura**_, she was able to put much of her Goauld knowledge to use being easily able to manufacture any Goauld device or … even a … a … ship with the help of her mechanical drones. Quickly, she gave her mechanical drones the orders to build a starship … _the first Hatak warship on Earth_.

In the meantime, just to release the tension on her mind after her encounter with his mother … the Jusenkyo cursed martial artist decided to expand her crime prevention activities … wherever she was … meaning in other words … _worldwide_ …

Throughout the world, all those involved with crime from small to big had a sudden collective urge to _renounce_ their less than savory-past and choose a much safer occupation without knowing the reason why … -

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Deep in the heart of Cheyenne Mountain …

"Ok … SG-1, our orders to contain this new menace on Earth has been put on hold," the General announced to the gathered group in the meeting room.

"On hold?" Jack asked doubtfully.

"Yes … by none other than the Joint-Chiefs of Staff," the General affirmed.

"Why?" the Colonel asked.

"There has been a change of plans. They want us to observe this Replicator infestation," the General answered.

"Observe?" the Colonel asked again, not quite believing his ears.

"Yes," the General affirmed.

"But that's absurd! If we just wait around and observe … they will multiply until they cover the entire surface of the Earth!" the Colonel protested.

"Those are your orders! Besides what are you going to do about them? Shoot every single one of them until they fall apart? There must be tens of thousands of them by now. And one more thing … whatever you do … do not provoke them in anyway. The Joint Chiefs of Staff don't want an intergalactic war with a vastly superior technological foe starting in their backyard," the General explained.

"Intergalactic war? Since when are we not at war?" the Colonel asked again, not quite satisfied with the orders he was receiving.

"You have your orders, Jack," the General spoke.

"What about our treaty with the Asgard?" the Daniel pointed out.

"This is happening in our backyard … and if the Asgard are having as much problems with the Replicator menace in their galaxy … then there's really nothing that they can do about this. Now, you're all dismissed," the General ordered.

Upon hearing their general's orders and explanations, they fell silent before leaving the room in single file.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

It was a good thing they were there just to observe. In that sense, they were fortunate for they would never have seen or experienced anything like what they were seeing now if they had charged headlong into taking out the little mechanical bugs.

_Nagasaki, Japan … Kidnapping of Taiwan businessman foiled by unidentified four-legged metal bug. All kidnappers have been taken into custody._

_Hiroshima, Japan … Yakuza drug smuggling ring busted by unknown metal bugs. All gang members have been arrested and are waiting for trial._

_Shanghai, People's Republic of China … Disastrous plane crash averted by never before seen metal bug._

_Hangchow, People's Republic of China … Four-legged robots assist in recovery efforts after Typhoon Mei struck the Chinese Mainland._

_Hong Kong, People's Republic of China … Chinese Triad …prostitution ring broken by strange new bug-like robots._

_Taipei, Taiwan … Drug shipment from South America intercepted and destroyed by strange mechanical drones._

_Narathiwat Province … Southern Thailand … Civillian massacre by masked gunmen stopped by unknown robot drones._

_Herat Province, Afghanistan … Unidentified mechanical bugs have been seen moving and crawling across the mountains … clearing all roadside bombs and landmines … _

_Ramadi, Iraq … Wave of market suicide bomb and roadside attacks foiled by new type of military drone? Coalition Commander Talbot could not be reached for comment about America's newest weapon … in the war against terrorism …_

_Beirut, Lebanon … Mechanical bugs disrupt arms smuggling on the Iranian and Syrian border into Lebanon… All arms dealers have been found incarcerated and weapon caches destroyed …_

_Waziristan Province, Pakistan … Tribal war halted by unknown metal bugs … _

_Undisclosed location … Al-Qaeda renews its pledge to destroy America and its newest toys …_

_Dhaka, Bangladesh … Terrorist attack in Dhaka foiled by strange new robots … Rioters taken out by new robot drones … _

_Ulam Batu, Uzbekistan … Plane hijack in Ulam Batu stopped by unknown mechanical constructs … The hijackers have all been apprehended …_

_Vladivostok, Siberia … Vice ring permanently crippled by unknown type of robot. _

"_Who are they? What are they? The new face of law enforcement? The new twenty-four hour policemen … or should we say … police bug of the future?" _

The Colonel turned from the news anchor on the screen to face the SG-1 team.

"Alright … Let's put all that we know about them on the table."

"They're not exhibiting the same abilities shown by other Replicators. They seem to be able to generate energy shields around their bodies which makes it near impossible for kinetic weapons to penetrate which is unusual for Replicators," the female major volunteered.

"They seem of the rather lively variety …" Daniel agreed.

"And they seem pretty agile …" the female major continued.

"Nimble or quick on their feet?" the Colonel asked again.

"That too … "

"Like they're doing some sort of dance?" the Colonel looked again.

"That's one way of putting it … if you include dodging bullets, rockets and grenades as part of the dance," the archaeologist suggested.

"Not to mention … they appear to have the ability to shroud themselves from view … do the invisible trick I mean …" the resident female of the SG-1 team added.

"They must have developed some kind of portable cloaking technology," Daniel concluded.

"In short … they're not behaving like normal Replicators, that much is certain …" the residential science expert, Samantha Carter answered.

"Very true. They have nothing to gain by stopping crime. From what we can see … either they've taken a sudden interest in human society or …" Daniel added.

"They're not the same Replicators that the Asgard have been fighting."

"Which of course brings us to the next question … Why?"

There was silence as everyone took this in.

"What we do know is this … the Joint-Chiefs and the President don't want to do anything about them because that would force them to reveal the existence of the Stargate Program and they're doing what they want done in the world for the moment. As you can see … there hasn't been a single successful crime or terrorist attack from the Far East to Europe in a week since they've been reported."

"Wonderful … they're putting all our best police-duty and peacekeeping forces to shame … and if this situation continues for another month … Coalition Forces are pulling out of Iraq and Afghanistan."

"Serious?"

"Yes … there's no longer any need for them to be there … and besides public opinion about the Iraq War has never been encouraging anyway."

"Congress was also gearing up to pull the troops out … give or take a year … regardless of the consequences in Iraq."

"If everything is going so right and peachy … then why does the Joint-Chiefs-of-Staff still want us to investigate these bugs?"

"They want us to find out who the dominant Replicator is before anyone else does."

"That's right. Every Replicator swarm has a dominant Replicator …"

"Among other things …"

"So crime finally has a new enemy …"

"And justice has a new face …"

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Having reached home, the ponytailed girl leaped, the apex of her jump taking her to the top of the Tendo home. She remained silent and began to meditate … her senses alert for any signs of danger …

Her superbly enhanced hearing picked up the tune of a song being played …

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_ …

… among the various background 'noise' or 'clutter' that usually formed the background body of messages from the different channels that she picked up from all around her …

_How I wonder what you are_ …

It was simple yet for some unknown reason … the martial artist found herself being drawn towards it like no other …

_Up above the world so high_ …

Unconsciously, she looked up into the skies to stare at the stars …

_Like a diamond in the sky_ …

Visions of ships of varying shapes and sizes that ferried their passengers from star to star appeared … _unbidden_ … in her mind …

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_ …

Are there any others like me? she wondered.

_How I wonder what you are_ …

The visual image of a teenaged girl whom she had never laid eyes on before surfaced briefly in her mind before disappearing altogether.

_Sister_ … she whispered beneath her breath subconsciously …

I will _find_ you … she thought.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

To all my fanfic readers and reviewers … I wish to thank you for all your support, suggestions and most of all your deeply-appreciated reviews without which this fanfic would have probably died out. If I had not responded much to your writings … forgive me … I have been very busy of late and things kept cropping up left and right without ending.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101


	3. Chapter 3

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Date: 111007, 310108

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 never belonged to me and never will. sighs

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Part 3:

"Ranma, why are you walking on the fence?" the middle Tendo sister asked as they started out the journey to Furinkan High School..

Behind him, a couple of his 'mechanical followers' appeared to be doing the same, doing the 'slow walk' that reminded Nabiki very much of Michael Jackson's Moon Walk except that it was done on the fence rather than on the ground.

"Balance practice," the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist replied, nonchalantly, her feet moving at an even pace without breaking stride.

"I hate boys! I HATE BOYS!! I HATE BOYS!!!" the ponytailed girl raised an eyebrow at the sudden outburst from the youngest Tendo sister before looking at the middle Tendo sister for an explanation.

"It's like this. During the beginning of the school year, Kuno made an announcement that whosoever wished to date my sister had to defeat her in mortal combat. To do otherwise would be to dishonour her beauty and prowess in battle," the middle Tendo sister explained.

"I see. Thought that only happened in China," the ponytailed girl answered, her eyes focused on what was ahead.

"China?" Nabiki repeated.

Nabiki was about to say more when she discovered that the ponytailed girl had already left her behind in the dust. So were his two 'mechanical guards'.

"Wait for me!" she shouted before breaking into a sprint after her 'treasure trove'.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Ranma studied the scene around him with disdain before going off to class. Despite having never been to this school before, it took her only a second to figure out the location of her classroom, thanks to her vast information network of 'selves' that continued to build more of themselves from day to day. As they increased in number, so did the information she received. Which became more accurate and detailed as time passed.

"HALT! WHAT IS THIS HEAVENLY BEAUTY THAT GRACE MY-?" a voice called from the side.

Taking a quick glance through his present 'little selves', Ranma saw the person straight away even without having to turn around.

A boy in a samurai kendo garb and a bokken in his hands had stepped out from behind the crowd. All manner of scans from scientific to spiritual washed over the boy unnoticed.

Finally, the results came back ...

THREAT LEVEL: PATHETIC

CONCLUSION: A WASTE OF TIME

The ponytailed girl ignored him and headed to class.

"HALT! HAVE I NOT TOLD YOU MY NAME YET???" the bokken wielding boy shouted as he turned to run after Ranma.

Just before, he could reach Ranma, however, two mechanical contraptions on four legs blocked his path.

"WHO DARES BLOCK MY DIVINE PATH TO TRUE LOVE?" he shouted as he tried to step over the four-legged mechanical contraption, only to land on the ground in a heap.

A crowd began to grow as they watched the coming confrontation between Kuno and the small mini-sized drones.

"Hey ... aren't those things, the robots that were reported on the 24 hours news network for the past few days?" a voice belonging to one of Nabiki's informants asked.

"WHAT MANNER OF SORCERY IS THIS?" the bokken-wielding boy shouted in anger at the four-legged 'obstacles' to his love.

"This is new." Nabiki mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Akane asked.

"Kuno's trying to pick a fight with a one-foot-tall robot ..." Nabiki commented.

"IS IT NOT CUSTOMARY TO -"

"Is it just me or is Kuno trying to talk to a machine? I knew he had a screw loose somewhere but ... this is something else ..." a voice from the student body asked.

"Not only that, he's trying to impress it with his usual speech," a second voice answered.

" ... THE BLUE THUNDER OF FURINKAN ..."

"At this rate, he will probably talk it to death. Come on Akane, we had better get to class before the bell rings."

"NOW … GET OUT OF MY - ..."

"Hey, look! Kuno's trying to get them out of his way ..." Akane answered as she watched the growing confrontation with interest.

"Come on, let's go. At this rate, they'll never get to it, sis," Nabiki asked as she held her sister's hand.

"FOUL ABOMIN - ..."

"I wonder if Kuno realises that the robot might not understand what he's saying at all?" asked one voice from the crowd.

"I doubt that Kuno even knows that he's talking to a robot at all," a second voice answered.

"YOU SHALL GET OUT - ..."

Just then the bell rang, all the students dispersed and quickly ran back to their classes with the probable exception of a certain Kendo man.

Three hours later ...

"Lunch time ... "

"Hey look! They're still going at it!" Sayuri answered as she looked at the kendo champion of the school squaring of against the four-legged mechanical contraptions.

"FOUL MINIONS OF THE DAMNED!"

"There's more of them now."

It was true. There were twenty more of them now surrounding the Kendo Champion from all sides.

"HOW DARE YOU BLOCK THE RIGHTEOUS PATH OF THE BLUE THUNDER!!!"

Kuno probably did not know what he was getting into.

"YOUR INCREASED NUMBERS SHALL NOT FRIGHTEN THE BLUE THUNDER! THE BLUE THUNDER FEARS NOTHING!"

"Ranma ... what are they doing?" Nabiki asked as she spied the ponytailed girl stepping out of the classroom.

"FOR THE HONOUR OF THE BLUE THUNDER -"

"Keeping Kuno occupied," the ponytailed girl replied as she turned towards the middle Tendo sister.

"FOR THE LAST TIME …"

"Among other things," she added.

"GET OUT OF MY RIGHTEOUS PATH!"

"What do you mean?" the middle Tendo sister asked, curiousity evident in her voice.

"They're having a little wager as to when Kuno's going to attack …" she answered.

"Huh?" Nabiki asked in disbelief.

"HAVE AT THEE!"

"Guess what ... Unit One Hundred and Twenty-Two won the bet."

"???"

The strikes began ... to be easily dodged by his one-foot tall opponents. Then, one of them got under Kuno's legs ... and he found himself on the ground.

"Would you look at that? Kuno's fallen flat on his face!" a student commented.

It was true. The Blue Thunder was on the ground, breathless. But then ... his face turned crimson upon setting his sights on his opponents doing a little victory march in front of him.

"VILE SORCEROUS MISCREANTS! I SHALL SMITE THEE FROM THE EARTH!" he roared as he seized his bokken and slashed at them with all his might ... only to find out that hitting small-sized targets were a lot more difficult than hitting large-sized targets.

"STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!" he shouted and then for the first time, the ponytailed girl turned to look in his direction.

"That's interesting. He used the air waves to damage the target," she commented.

The infuriated upperclassman continued to strike in fury at his mini-sized opponents before finally coming to a stop ... to catch his breath.

"Not bad. He's still standing after ten minutes of doing that technique," the ponytailed girl said.

One of the tiny mechanical drones stepped forward and gave him a slight push. The upperclassman toppled to the ground in a heap.

"On sheer willpower ..." the middle Tendo sister replied.

"I F-" he gave voice to what he wanted to say but the words had difficulty coming out due to what his mini-sized opponents were doing to him.

"Hey look, they're using Kuno as a carpet," a voice from the crowd commented.

It was true. They were walking all over him. One of them had even scribbled something onto his forehead.

"-F-I-G-H-T O-N!!!" he answered before losing consciouness.

And there went round one.

Mini Drones - one. Kendo Man - zero.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Meanwhile ... at the same time ... from the top of a skyscraper ...

A man lifted a spyglass from his eyes after watching the scene with interest.

"Now, do you believe me?" he asked as handed the spyglass to his companion.

"I do," the second man answered as his eyes focused on the image in the spyglass.

"The Director would be pleased to learn that the second key to the Calypso Program has finally been found," he commented.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Somewhere in China …

Cologne ran as fast she could through the dense underground foliage. Even she was not certain as to how she had escaped or whether she had even escaped her one-foot tall pursuers at all. Her first thought was to run to the Musk and the Phoenix, to try to warn them of the threat. It palled on her to have to ask for help from her former enemies in this way but she had no choice. Those accursed demon-spawned bugs were too much for the Amazons to handle alone.

If only she had the power ...

Do you desire the power? a voice seemed to say to her.

Who wouldn't? Cologne grumbled to herself.

_Then come ... to me. _The picture of a place that she had never seen before suddenly appeared in her mind.

_Huh? Who are you? What do you want?_ the Amazon Matriach asked ... wary in an instant as she suddenly realised that she was not dreaming and thinking to herself while running through the dense undergrowth.

_I am the Peacemaker._ The same voice seemed to say in her mind.

_If you desire victory for the Amazons, then come to me. _It called out.

_But my pursuers ... _the Amazon Matriarch stammered.

_Fear not ... they will not find you. Will you come to me? _It asked again.

The Amazon Matriarch weighed her options carefully. There really was not much of a choice at all. Even if she was able to get the support of the Musk and the Phoenix ... and that was a big 'if' ... she was doubtful that they would be able to overcome this threat. Coming to a decision ... she finally gave her answer.

_I will._

Then ... right before the eyes of her hidden pursuers, a series of coloured metallic rings appeared around her. A shimmering light emanated from the center of the rings ... and in a split second ... the coloured metallic rings were gone, taking the Amazon Matriarch with them. At the same time ... all Amazons from the village, hunkering down in their 'foxholes' to weather the onslaught of their tiny mechanical foes disappeared in the same mysterious manner.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

To all my fanfic readers and reviewers … I wish to thank you for all your support, suggestions and most of all your deeply-appreciated reviews without which this fanfic would have probably died out. If I had not responded much to your writings … forgive me … I have been very busy of late and things kept cropping up left and right without ending. To all those who wish to see Ranma put in an appearance … sorry about this. I know that the Nerima Wrecking Crew have not appeared in this chapter but you will see them later … I promise. After all what's a Ranma fanfic without Ranma in it?

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101


	4. Chapter 4

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Date: 171007, 310108

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 never belonged to me and never will. sighs

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Part Four:

At school ...

Ranma shot to her feet ... a look of worry on her face.

"What's the matter?" the middle Tendo sister asked as the voice of a certain Kendo Man continued to echo in the background.

"THE VENGEANCE OF HEAVEN IS -"

"Something has happened to the Amazons. Every single one of them has disappeared," the pony-tailed girl answered, her face creased with worry.

"SLOW BUT SURE."

"Disappeared? Surely someone with your resources would have no problems finding them …" the middle Tendo sister commented.

"FLEE BEFORE THE POWER -"

"This is different. They were taken by someone with access to Ancient technology," the ponytailed girl explained.

"AND THE AWESOME MIGHT OF-"

"Ancient technology?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes ... Ancient technology ... This body of mine is a creation of Ancient technology … the total sum of the knowledge and science of the Creators ... there was a time when the Creators ruled the galaxy ... but then they were forced to flee ... in the face of increasing attacks by the Wraith ... and other hostile enemies ..." the ponytailed girl added, her face having taken a far-off look.

"THE RIGHTEOUS BLADE OF FURY!"

"The Wraith? What's that?" Nabiki asked ... as she continued to dig for more information from the ponytailed girl.

"A whole race of life-sucking Hinakos ... except that they sucked you until you're completely dead," Ranma answered as she remembered the diminutive teacher who drained energy from the inattentive students around her.

Her ki-draining technique had opened up a whole new field of martial arts moves and countermoves to the ponytailed girl as she and her mechanical 'selves' eagerly processed the information and techniques ... as usual improved to the one thousandth-degree.

"They had little to no regard for any other race except as food," she added.

"HAVE-"

"Whoever has done this must be found. They cannot be allowed to fool around with Ancient science and knowledge. It is too dangerous in the wrong hands."

"AT-"

"How are you going to do that?" Nabiki asked the ponytailed martial artist.

"THEE!"

The sounds of fighting started and ended almost immediately.

"Well … Ranma Saotome doesn't lose," the ponytailed girl answered grimly as her mechanical followers continued to jump up and down on a certain unconscious Kendo Man on the ground.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Elsewhere in the Nerima Ward ...

"Day after day, the same old thing ..." a voice spoke.

"What's the matter? Boredom settling in?"

"I'm thinking that we could be doing something more useful such as finding stuff we could use against the Goauld but here were are stuck in a suburban quiet neigbourhood keeping an eye on our little mechanical neighbours who don't seem to be doing anything else other than becoming boy scouts for society," the Colonel answered.

"Jack ... we have our orders. Until we know for sure that these bugs are not a threat to Earth, the Joint Chiefs wants us to keep tabs on these little things ..." the sole female member of SG-1 explained.

"I know but I would rather be doing something else ... we need better weapons and equipment. Daniel what are you reading?" the Colonel asked.

"The normal things that you get in the news ... hmmm ... interesting ..."

"What is interesting Daniel?" the colonel asked.

"Well this ... " the archaelogist pointed to a section that was written in the newspaper.

"Tell me. I can't read Japanese ..." the colonel spoke.

"Just look at the picture ... colonel," the archaelogist implored.

"What is it?" the colonel asked.

"It's the corporate logo of the company ... don't you find anything familiar about it?" the archaelogist pointed out.

"What?" the colonel still did not comprehend.

"You don't recognize it? Any of you?" Daniel asked.

The rest simply shook their heads.

"This logo is a exact replica of one of the chevron symbols in the Stargate. I wouldn't call myself well-versed in the Ancient language ... but that logo you saw is something I wouldn't make a mistake on ... "

"Well ... don't keep us in suspense ... Daniel. Tell us what it is ..."

"What you just saw was the Ancient symbol for Eternity."

"Eternity?"

"Yes ... Eternity ..."

"Let's not get our horses up yet ... this could be just a coincidence ... What do you think Sam?" the Colonel asked.

Everyone was waiting for the resident scientist to speak so it came as a shock when the most silent member of the group spoke instead ...

"Nimrod ..."

"Teal'c ... what did you just say?"

The former Jaffa did not answer straight away. Instead ... he pointed to one of the men in the photographs in the newspaper.

"Nimrod?"

"His name is a warning among the Goauld ... "

"Nimrod ... He-Who-Rebels ... And Nimrod became a mighty hunter before the Lord ..." Daniel quoted.

"Are you saying that this guy is Nimrod? Daniel ... what's his real name?" the female member of the SG-1 team asked.

"Well ... Let's see ... Chairman A-Kun-Pe ... that doesn't sound right ... A-Kan-Be ... His name is difficult to pronounce ... I don't think it's Korean or Japanese ... Blast it! Whatever ... Chairman A-kan-Be of Taki-on Technologies has announced their purchase of their North American rival and competitor ... Cyberdyne Systems ... anti-trust laws have been enacted by the American government to prevent a complete hostile takeover by a foreign corporation ... " the archaelogist translated for them.

"Well ... Daniel, all I'm seeing is the usual corporate takeover," the colonel muttered in a bored tone of voice.

"... and greed," he added as an afterthought.

"O'Neill ... I'm sure that this is the Nimrod of legend," Teal'c insisted.

"Teal'c, I personally respect you as a person ... and a warrior. But what you are saying is impossible. Even if the person bears a remarkable likeliness to this legendary warrior that you spoke about, logically, it can't be right because he would have to be dead already ... because the rebellion happened so long ago ..."

"But if you insist ... we can do a check of his background ... since we don't seem to be doing anything else ... Or even better, we could meet with the guy ..." the colonel answered.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

The four members of SG-1, dressed in their civillian guise decided to take a taxi cab to the company headquarters.

Along the way to their destionation ... they took photo shoots of the sights around them ... especially those with their one-foot-tall potential threats in them.

Finally the car came to a stop outside a tall building.

"Alright ... here we are ... Remember the routine everyone ..." Jack answered after the cab departed..

The big glass doors slid open, allowing them to enter without problems.

He walked to the front counter in which a two receptionists appeared to be chatting with each other.

"We're here to see the Chairman," Jack answered.

"Do you have an appointment?" the beautiful receptionist asked politely.

"No ..."

"Then I'm so-" the phone at her desk rang.

She picked it up and nodded her head a few times as the voice in the phone spoke.

"The Chairman will see you now. Go take the elevator to the highest floor," she suggested.

The four members of SG-1 made their way to the elevator and it took them to the top of the building.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

The elevator doors slid open and they stepped out of it. Like everything else in the building, the whole place looked well-kept and clean ... to the extent that the four members of SG-1 doubted that there was even a single microbe in this entire building. They could also feel eyes on their backs as they made their way down the long spacious corridor at they end of which there was a metal wall ... where was the door?

As they reached the wall, it suddenly moved to reveal a large room with no one inside. In the room, there was a large sofa ... they were wondering whether to go in ... when a voice called to them ...

"Come on inside."

They stepped into the room and turned in the direction of the voice to see a large armchair facing the sky and seemingly transparent floor beneath them ...

"We're here to ..." Jack stammered in a mixture of shock and surprise.

"Nice view up here don't you think? The skies ... the ground ... the people walking up and down the streets ... about their daily lives ... ignorance can be bliss ... ah ... where are my manners ... Please take a seat," the voice implored.

They did so immediately. There was a strange compulsion to the voice that caused them to follow the spoken words without question.

"Chairman A-Kan-Be-" Daniel was about to speak his piece when the voice interrupted him.

"Oh no ... this wouldn't do at all ... It's bad enough that the media gets my name spoken wrongly all the time ... Now it seems to have spread to the four of you ..."

The chair turned around to reveal a blonde young man with sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Greetings gentlemen. I am Chairman Archanfel. How may I help you?" the man asked as he removed his glasses.

"Nimrod ... " Tealc muttered.

"Jaffa ..." came the reply.

There was silence and then ... pandemonium broke out.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

"Alright! Who are you?" the colonel shouted as all the members of SG-1 got to their feet in a hurry, their hands on their concealed sidearms.

"No need to get violent, O'Neill. Sit down now. All of you," the man commanded.

There was a strange hypnotic quality to his voice that compelled the Colonel to sit down much to his surprise.

The rest of SG-1 followed suit.

"What's the matter, O'Neill? Surprised that I know who you are?"

"And Samantha Carter, have you made any headways with those alien artifacts that you have recovered, so far?" the man smiled as his eyes moved from one person to another.

"Or the famed Dr. Daniel Jackson, discoverer of the chappai ... or should I say ... the _**Stargate**_? Any luck in deciphering the Ancient texts yet? As well as Teal'c, renegade Jaffa, hunted fugitive across the galaxy? Your name is renowned among the Host-Takers … as a _curse_, of course," the man added.

"As it should be," the former Prime of Apophis commented.

"The Host-takers ... you're talking about the Goauld, aren't you?" Daniel interrupted.

The man simply smiled.

"Who are you?" the archaelogist asked.

"Like I said, Archanfel," the man answered. "But ... you shouldn't be asking who I am. Rather ... the question you should be asking is what I am, isn't that right Dr. Daniel Jackson?" the man pointed out.

"Fine. Humour us," the colonel grumbled.

Ignoring the colonel's snide remark, the man turned to the sole female member of the SG-1 team.

"How old do you think I am, Samantha Carter? I've always found the female gender of the species to be more sensitive when it came to matters pertaining to age," he asked.

"Twenty-six ... twenty seven perhaps ..." the female member of SG-1 answered.

"But like they always say ... sensitivity does not equate intuitiveness. How old do you think I am, Dr. Daniel Jackson?" his eyes turned towards the archaelogist.

"As old as the first rebellion against the Goauld. That would be my guess," the archaelogist.

"O'Neill?"

The colonel simply shook his head.

"Teal'c?"

"You should be as old as the Tau'ri Rebellion but something tells me that you are older ... far older than that. By how much, I cannot say ... " the former Jaffa Prime answered.

Laughter greeted their replies.

"What's so funny?" the colonel asked with undisguised hostility in his voice.

"You are," the man laughed.

"Did we get the answers wrong?" Daniel asked.

"No," the man answered.

"Then we got it right," Jack answered.

"I didn't say that either ..." the man spoke.

"Then what do you mean? Please enlighten us ... the ignorant folk," Jack remarked acidly.

"Please enlighten us ... the ignorant folk. I like that phrase! Your words have a nice ring to it," the man laughed.

"Then do you mind starting right now?" the colonel asked, displeasure evident in his voice while his hands were fingering the zat'ni'k'tel impatiently.

"Patience, colonel, patience ... Would you like some refreshments before we begin?" the man admonished.

"No thank you. Would you hurry up? We haven't got all day!" Jack snarled impatiently.

"No thank you ... we haven't got all day! Who has time? But if we do not ever take time, how shall we ever have time? ... To quote a favourite character of mine from a movie ...such contrivances are merely for the sake of appearances. ... ah well ... just trying to be a proper host and all that Still, I can tell you this ..." the man commented before his glass of red-coloured liquid floated to his side much to the disbelief of the SG-1 team.

"I was there when mankind first walked the Earth. I was there when the Gate Builders left this world. I was also there when the Stargate was lowered for the first time onto this planet. I was there before the Host-takers even stepped forth through the Stargate. I was and still am the oldest of my kind. The race that many refer to as the Ancients ... they were my creators and ... forerunners."

"You said kind. Are there more of you out there?" Carter asked.

"How very astute of you and yes Samantha Carter. Do you have any further questions? If not I bid you adieus and good-bye." the man answered.

"You still haven't told us what you are," the colonel snapped.

"What I am? How direct ... I find that trait very refreshing in a human. We were the servants and foot soldiers of the Creators. We were legion. We were beyond number. We fought countless battles for them even before coming to the Earth. We drove off the Flesheaters. We contained the Wraith. We stopped the Asurans. In desperation ... our foes unleashed a plague upon us that killed off more of our kind and those whom we served than any other war we waged throughout history in the name of the Creators. Our host of today is much reduced compared to that of old. We are all that's left of the once mighty Guardians of the Galaxy. We are the Zoa Bioforms, the last surviving legacy of the Ancients," the man answered.

"And us?" Daniel asked, curious to know the answer.

"_You _... like the rest of your kind ... _were_ a disappointment to the Creators ...," came the reply.

"What do you mean?" he asked again.

"Like many who came before you, you were a _failed_ experiment," came the answer.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Somewhere in Washington DC ... a conversation is taking place among various important people from different sections of the American government.

"We cannot allow what we have worked on for so long to fall into the hands of our enemies," a man face was lighted up by the dim light of the room spoke.

"So what do we know of our potential enemy?"

"Taki-on Technologies has been a major supplier of agricultural aids, bio-technological and pharmaceutical products since the early twenties. They have shown little desire to expand into other fields besides those three for almost a hundred years straight."

"But now Taki-on Technologies is moving onto Cyberdyne. They have purchased fifty percent of the company holdings since the Sarah Connors incident. At this rate ... they will be owning every inch of Cyberdyne in three months," another man answered.

"Impossible! Just where are they getting all the money? They have to be the front for some foreign intelligence agency," Senator Kinsey asked.

"I had all my agents following the money trail. They say everything's legal. According to their findings, the current net worth of Taki-on Technologies is roughly equal to that of Japan and the European Union combined. And that does not include its subsidiaries ," another man spoke.

"Impossible! Such a company would be literally controlling the world economy! What about the corporate holdings itself and its subsidiaries?" Senator Kinsey asked again.

"Every agent we have sent into Taki-On Technologies has not been heard from since," the man answered.

"Not been heard from since?" the old Senator asked in disbelief.

A chill settled over him as a feeling of dread began to crawl up his spine.

Something was not right about this. He could just feel it.

"Still we were able to find out one thing. The reclusive man in charge of Taki-on Technologies. His name is Archanfel. Age ... forty though he looks to be in his late twenties. Other than that, we know nothing significant of the personnel nor any of the going-ons in the company. Their IDs and personal backgrounds all check out," the man answered.

"Then let us dig for more information. Gentlemen … the American way of life is at stake here! We must find out all that we can about this foreign enemy and threat to the American way of life! Not to mention, stop it from gaining a foothold in our beloved America. Is there anything else that any of you can add to which we might have missed out?" the old Senator asked again.

"Does this Archanfel person know of the evolutionary processor we are working on? And if so, is he aware of the actual origin of its technology?" somebody asked.

"The design our researchers came up with by reverse-engineering those alien processor blocks that we recovered from the sunken Russian submarine?" another person asked by way of reply.

"There is no other. If he does, than there has been a leak. Curses! Until we find out the source of the leak, we will have to assume that all our activities pertaining to Cyberdyne has been compromised. Still we can't let one billion worth of weapons research fall into the hands of a foreign company. Or even worse, have SGC discover what we are doing. The fool Hammond! He will ruin everything! He doesn't even know the value of what he's sitting on!" Senator Kinsey fumed.

"Have someone from our bureau take over the Autonomous Weapons Division. Assign it to General Kirk Patrick," the first man pointed out.

"He's under investigation by the Senate Committee on charges of embezzling funds from the Iraq War. He's in no state to take charge of a secret project like this," a second man pointed out.

"What about General Lee?" somebody asked.

"That would be tantamount to suicide. He's under too much public scrutiny at the moment due to his scandalous affair with the Speaker of the House. We need someone with a low profile. Preferably someone who shuns the limelight and has never been seen in public broadcasting. Someone who doesn't stand out," another person answered.

The meeting room was silent for a moment as everyone pondered the matter.

"General Brewster Robert," a figure in the shadows suggested.

Senator Kinsey frowned.

"Are you sure about this? He's not in the NID," Kinsey answered.

"He doesn't have a criminal record. He shuns the limelight. He avoids the media. He's retiring in a few years. He's a real patriot. He's perfect for the job. A few well-placed agents in Autonomous Weapons Division can keep us up to date on everything. That way, we can remain in control and deny all responsibility. Not to mention ... _let him take the fall_ if things go wrong," the figure in the shadows explained.

"All of the power. None of the responsibility. I like that. He certainly fulfills the profile we've been looking for," another man agreed.

"What do you think? The rest of you I mean?" the Senator turned to the others.

There was a murmur of voices before they finally gave their answers.

"Very well then. Have it assigned to General Brewster. As of now, he's in charge of _**Skynet**_. This meeting is now adjourned."

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

A thousand miles away from the meeting room near the sea coast ...

A few rusted pieces of metal washed up onto the shore. This caught the attention of a four-legged metal contraption that had been busy doing a survey scan of its surroundings. Quickly, it scurried over onto its find with its oddly-looking cross-tabbed legs. It casually scanned the metal to determine its type and composition before determining its usability as raw materials.

The passive scans revealed nothing more than the usual rusted metal found on the Earth. Feeling satisfied with its find, It was about to move onto the next step, namely converting it for use as raw materials to build more of its kind when its active scans picked up some thing strange about those rusted metal pieces. They possessed a highly advanced internal circuitry that was similar in construction to its own internal circuitry though it was no longer functioning.

Getting curious, it conducted a deeper scan of those metal pieces. Much to its surprise, it discovered an identification code, communication channel and network node that was similar in operation but not in use by any of its fellows connected to the _**Hyperlink**_!

Excitedly, it sent a message together with the results of its scans through the subspace channel to all its fellows. Almost instantly, it received a deluge of replies ... mostly enquiries, across the network ... questions about the find ... and possible answers to them, which in turn generated more questions and replies before receiving a direct command from the top.

**BRING IT TO ME.**

Without any further hesitation, it activated its use of the _Hidden Weapons Technique_ and dropped those metal pieces into subspace. Once done it slipped into the _Umi-sen-ken_ and rushed back home as fast as its long spindly legs could carry it.

Not faraway from an average Japanese high school with a loony fan of Hawaii for a principal and home to a certain '_valiant_' Kendo Man for a student, a ponytailed girl walked home with a slight spring in her steps.

'_Sister ... I will find you_.' she thought.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

To all my fanfic readers and reviewers … I wish to thank you for all your support, suggestions and most of all your deeply-appreciated reviews without which this fanfic would have probably died out. If I had not responded much to your writings … forgive me … I have been very busy of late and things kept cropping up left and right without ending.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101


	5. Chapter 5

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Date: 171007, 310108, 080208

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 never belonged to me and never will. sighs

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Part Five:

"Ranma! Because of you, I've seen HELL!" a voice shouted.

The ponytailed girl turned in the direction of the voice to see a familiar boy in a bandana, shouting to the heavens. Behind the lost boy were two of her mechanical contraptions looking on in surprise at the sudden appearance of the lost boy.

'Last I heard, he was in France up until five milli-seconds ago. How does he do that? Appears and disappears from thin air without warning. Can he actually fold space and move from one location to another without crossing the space in between?' the ponytailed girl wondered while her mechanical contraptions continued to study the lost boy's ability to get 'lost'.

In actual fact, that had been one of their many projects. Figure out how did Ryoga travel from one location to another without crossing the space in between. It had proven to be a most intellectually challenging, not to mention rewarding endeavour.

Ranma was quite certain that if she or her mechanical drones ever figured out the mechanics behind the 'lost' phenomenon, they would be able to travel the universe at large without the need for starships, Stargates or any transportation device for that matter.

'Time is the single greatest enemy of man,' were the words she had picked up from a television series.

She had wholeheartedly agreed with that statement as it had limited mankind's development and potential to the Earth-

"Have you seen Ranma Saotome?" the lost boy asked after stopping in front of her.

"Can't say that I have," the ponytailed girl replied innocently.

There was no reason to get into a fight over nothing after all. She had much more important things to do … like finding her mother and sister.

"Okay … sorry to bother you," the lost boy answered before continuing his usual rant which stopped as soon as he had rounded a corner.

'Lost again … now he's in Tehran. Amazing … simply amazing,' the ponytailed girl thought after receiving information regarding the lost boy's whereabouts from her mechanical drones in Iran.

"Who was that?" a familiar voice asked.

"An old friend of mine," the ponytailed girl answered.

"What was his name?" the middle Tendo sister asked, trying to fish for more information.

"Ryoga Hibiki," the ponytailed girl answered.

"Why didn't you tell him that you were Ranma Saotome?"

"I didn't want to get into a fight with him. He tended to use his brawn more than his brains. A powerful warrior fights with his mind as well as his body," Ranma answered.

"Say Ranma … have you thought of sharing your knowledge with the rest of the world?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes." Ranma answered.

Hook.

"I could put you in touch with a few people that I'm sure would be very happy with all those technological gadgets that you have," the middle Tendo sister continued.

"I'm sure you could," Ranma agreed.

Line.

"It could help a lot of people, Ranma. Think about it. All this knowledge and technology. And I'm sure that a martial artist's code is to help those who couldn't help themselves, right?" the middle Tendo sister chose her words carefully.

"Yes," Ranma replied without hesitation.

Sinker.

"How about we put it to good use by putting it with this people who I'm sure would be more than happy to help you with your quest to make the Earth a better place to live in? This is a list of the names of the people," Nabiki answered.

The ponytailed girl studied the list of names carefully.

"Is it just me or are the names on this list, the names of every CEO who heads all the large multinational corporations in the world?" Ranma asked skeptically.

"Well … Ranma … we can't just give it to Mr. Average on the street. They don't have the means of carrying out your dreams to fruition. These are the names of the people with the means and capacity to do so," Nabiki replied carefully.

'That's right! All these people are going to pay me through the roof for all of Ranma's technology! They'll make me rich! Filthy rich! My days as a smalltime loan shark and blackmailer will be over!' the middle Tendo sister laughed inwardly in glee though she was careful to maintain a concerned expression on the outside.

"I need to think this over …" the ponytailed girl answered.

"Ranma, don't take too long. Think of all the sick, hungry and dying children we could help. People are dying everyday! Every second you delay kills even more people, Ranma! We are the people with the means to do so! To deny them help when you could do so … wouldn't it be going against the martial artist's code of honour to refrain from helping out when we could?" Nabiki pointed out.

"I'm not so sure. Goauld technology was never designed with the intention to help mankind. If that were the case, today Earth would be a technological paradise and hell would be a myth. Nabiki," the ponytailed girl spoke, surprising Nabiki with her answer.

Of all the answers that she had pre-empted from Ranma, she had not expected this.

"Goauld technology? I was thinking of Ancient technology … the one you mentioned in the past," the middle Tendo sister replied.

"You don't know what you're asking. Ancient technology is way beyond the reach of this world's understanding and science even if they were able to get a hold of Ancient artifacts and devices and study them for the next millennia or so. Goauld technology is a simplification of Ancient knowledge and understanding. Consequently, the technological gap between Earth and the Goauld is not as great. Unfortunately, Goauld technology was designed primarily as a tool or means to enslave humanity by their creators. More than ninety percent of their technology centered around personal glorification and destruction of one's enemies. Especially mass destruction. I don't know if the Earth is ready for such knowledge," the ponytailed girl continued.

"But still you could modify it to benefit mankind, I'm sure," Nabiki replied not giving up on her quest for riches.

"The technology of the Goauld is still largely beyond that of Earth's best scientists even though it is nothing more than a simplification of Ancient knowledge and understanding. At best, Earth's current level of knowledge would work haphazardly with Goauld technology and at worse, they might cause an unwanted disaster with their research. It would be premature to introduce Goauld technology to the Earth at this stage," Ranma answered.

"But you could always guide them with the research," the middle Tendo sister argued.

"I could yes … but would they always listen to me? Mankind is well-known for their penchant for disobedience. If they would not even listen willingly to their blood relations on the street, what makes you think they would listen to a complete stranger like me? Do you honestly think that for one god-given moment, they would appreciate it if I told them what to do and what not to do with something I had given them?" the ponytailed girl fired back.

"I'm sure they would be very grateful," the middle Tendo sister tried again.

"I'm sure they would too … until the time I told them what they could do and could not do with it, that is," the ponytailed girl answered.

"Well you can't be sure about that, can you?" Nabiki did not give up.

"In the old days, every prophet and religious leader ended up dead or hunted due to the audience trying to kill him or her before said person could even reach the end of their message. If Noah, Moses, Elijah, Jesus and Mohammad could not get the people to listen to them, what makes you think that they would listen to an alien like me?" the ponytailed girl continued.

"But that is just religious doctrine they were trying to spread. This is technology we're talking about," Nabiki answered.

"All the same, they would be _so very grateful_ at receiving what I had given them that they would _do anything I told them to_, I'm sure, Nabiki," Ranma commented sarcastically.

"Ranma … please listen to me. It would be a great help. Think of those starving millions all over the world, for once," the middle Tendo sister brought up again.

"Goauld technology was designed for population control. Not population welfare. You have no idea as to what it was used for. Neither its purpose nor its means," the ponytailed girl answered simply.

"And you do?" Nabiki challenged.

"It is a difficult thing to explain in words. Only experience can tell you this," the ponytailed girl answered.

"And you have this experience?" Nabiki doubted.

"Yes … for my experience is my birthright," the ponytailed girl continued.

"What do you mean?" the middle Tendo sister asked Ranma.

"I am _**Harceasis**_, Nabiki," came the reply.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

_I am Harceasis, Nabiki._

That was Ranma's simple and concise answer … as though it explained everything.

She had been about to ask him more when Kasumi's voice disrupted their conversation.

"Dinner is ready!" came the call.

The ponytailed girl turned around and headed for the kitchen in a flash. Seeing no forthcoming reply, the middle Tendo sister quickly followed suit.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Dinner was a silent matter … as usual … apart from a greedy panda that was now reduced to eating bamboo at the dinner table. Akane was seething quietly in her corner, no doubt in anger at being unable to pound the 'perverted' ponytailed girl into the dust. Kasumi was well … Kasumi. She was stoically eating her tofu and miso soup. 'R-chan' the ever faithful mechanical contraption that quickly became the pet of the eldest Tendo sister scurried forward with a plate of teriyaki and sushi to the dinner table before settling down by her side.

_I am Harceasis, Nabiki._

Ranma's answer continued to echo in her mind.

What did the ponytailed girl mean when she said that?

It wasn't only Ranma's answer that puzzled and intrigued her. Somehow, in that very moment, when she gave her answer, the spell of the youthful teenaged persona that had covered the ponytailed girl like a veil had been broken … _penetrated_ … to reveal a sense of great age and wisdom in the unfathomable depths of her eyes.

It was as if the middle Tendo sister was seeing her in her true light for the first time. The sense of agelessness and wisdom emanating from the depths of her very being and the strange sense of acceptance that no one, much less the middle Tendo sister, would be able to understand her reason or her purpose.

Then, as quickly as it had come, it had gone. Leaving Nabiki to wonder if what she had just seen was a trick of the eye or a fanciful hallucination.

_Harceasis_ … such a strange word … what did it mean?

_Hare Krishna?_

_The Messiah?_

_The Prophet?_

_The Messenger?_

_The Oracle?_

_The Buddha?_

Nabiki did not have a clue. Yet the tenacious core that made up the middle Tendo sister refused to give up and she was determined to get to the bottom of the matter. Even if she had to pursue the ponytailed girl to the four corners of the Earth to get the answer.

And who the hell were the Goauld, anyway? The middle Tendo sister wondered.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

"I thought we've been through this already," the ponytailed girl spoke upon seeing the middle Tendo sister entering her room.

"Ranma, I want some straight answers. And I want it now!" the middle Tendo sister demanded.

"I've already given you my answer and the answer remains NO," the ponytailed girl spoke.

"You've lived with us for quite a while in our home without paying a cent, I might add and we still don't know anything about you except for your curse, your robot drones and your name. For all purposes you are still a stranger to us. So you owe us! The question is _who_ _are you really_, Ranma, and what is the meaning of _Harceasis?_" the middle Tendo sister questioned.

"You think you are ready to know the truth, Nabiki?" the ponytailed girl's eyes glinted in challenge to the middle Tendo sister's question.

"Tell me all of it! The truth … the whole truth and nothing but the truth! Don't leave a thing out!" the middle Tendo sister voiced out in a near shouting tone of voice.

"It is a very difficult thing to put in words but since you insist … so be it. In ancient times, when the first cities of Man rose in fertile lands that today are little more than places of wastelands or deserts, the Goauld rose to power. They were a cunning and savage race, the first among the many nonhuman life forms to make use of the knowledge and tools left behind by the _Creators_ when they departed this universe. But the knowledge and tools they acquired were not used for the benefit of all life. Rather it was used by the Goauld to increase _their_ power and prestige across the stars. It was through this knowledge and tools that their terrible weapons of war were first made and the beginnings of what would become _their_ infamous Jaffa legions were first seen. Mankind, having little to no understanding of the vast technological creations that the Goauld invaders seemed to wield with ease at the time, fell easily to their overwhelming might and were forced to submit to their rule. The rule and worship of the gods that the Goauld had taken by force from their conquered subjects became mandatory. Those who resisted the Goauld were killed, often in horrifying ways. Those who followed became little better than animals. Those were dark times indeed for the Goauld masters proved to be nothing more than thankless masters and tyrannical overlords who ruled their subjects with an iron fist," the ponytailed girl explained.

"These Goauld that you keep talking about, who are they really?" Nabiki asked.

"It's a difficult thing to describe. They are a parasitic race that use human bodies as hosts without whom they cannot live unaided," Ranma answered.

"The Jaffa … what are they?" Nabiki asked again.

"Their foot soldiers and walking incubators for the Goauld larvae that had yet to mature. Each Jaffa soldier is easily as strong as five men and were primarily used as cannon fodder in many wars with other alien races that had yet to submit to the Goauld and also to settle disputes among their own kind," the ponytailed girl answered.

"The Goauld fought against each other?" Nabiki asked.

"The Goauld were _never_ a unified force. They were too greedy and arrogant for their own good. That has been their biggest failing until now. If they were truly united under one leader, they would be a lot more dangerous then they are now. It was their disunity and arrogance that eventually resulted in their defeat and their eventual departure from this planet," Ranma answered.

"The Goauld came to Earth?" the middle Tendo sister asked again.

"Yes they ruled this world once until their slaves rebelled against them, forcing them to flee from this planet. Among the Seven Wonders of the ancient world, the Pyramids of Egypt stand as their biggest legacy on this planet."

"The Pyramids of Egypt were built by aliens?" Nabiki asked in disbelief.

"No. They were built by human slaves in honour of their Goauld masters once."

"Will the Goauld ever return?" Nabiki asked, worry evident in her voice.

"It is difficult to say. The _Supreme_ System Lord was Ra and this world lies within Ra's domain. Ra himself has not been seen in a long time. Whether he will return or not, no one knows," the ponytailed girl answered.

"Then Ranma! Hear me out! There is not a moment to lose! On behalf of the people of Earth, I am begging you to provide your knowledge to the people of this world that they might be ready for the Goauld invaders when they return!" Nabiki spoke frantically.

"Haven't you heard what I told you before? The knowledge of the Goauld will corrupt your soul. Look at what the Goauld have become! You would be no better than the Goauld!" the ponytailed girl chided.

"That's for them! That's not me! How can you be sure that I will become corrupt and evil like the Goauld when you wouldn't even give me a chance? Every individual is unique, Ranma. Give me a chance, Ranma … that's all I'm asking … and I swear … no I will prove to you that I am different from the Goauld!" the middle Tendo sister swore fervently.

"You think you can overcome the temptation of power that comes with the knowledge of the Goauld?!!" the ponytailed girl voiced out.

The middle Tendo sister nodded her head vigorously.

"You think you can resist the inherent evil within the genetic memory of those parasitic, good-for- nothing worms?!!" the ponytailed girl added.

The middle Tendo sister continued to nod her head.

"Then you know nothing!" the ponytailed girl answered angrily and turned away.

"Please Ranma!" the middle Tendo sister begged.

The ponytailed girl did not answer.

"Just one chance!" Nabiki continued her plea.

Ranma remained silent.

"That's all I'm asking!" she begged.

Still no answer.

"For the people of the world!" the middle Tendo sister added in her steadfast conviction.

The ponytailed girl remained unmoved.

"For everyone's sake!" Nabiki got down on her knees.

"Just one chance …" she whispered again.

"Everyone deserves a chance!" Nabiki continued to plead.

Silence greeted her. In fact the silence lasted so long that the middle Tendo sister thought for one moment that the ponytailed girl had forgotten about her when she heard her voice.

"You want it? Fine then! I will pass to you the full genetic memory of the Goauld! Do not disappoint me, Nabiki! For I will be watching!" the ponytailed girl answered in a huff as she turned around to face the middle Tendo sister.

"Now hold still!" she ordered.

To Nabiki's shock and horror, the ponytailed girl's finger elongated forward like a silvery shaped spear to end in a needle like point which she used to pierce the middle Tendo sister's skin directly into her brain.

Unable to control her reactions, Nabiki fell backwards in a wordless scream and the world burst into light …

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

"Ranma! Because of you, I've seen HELL!" a voice shouted.

"What are you doing in my home? Guards!" a female voice shouted.

"Ranma! This is all your fault!" the lost boy shouted as he was surrounded by more than thirty heavily armed people in robes.

"Ranma?!! Would the person you speak of happen to be Ranma Saotome?" the beautiful middle-aged woman in a hooded robe asked.

"Yes! Because of him I've seen HELL!" the lost boy shouted with an emphasis on the last word.

"How very interesting because I am Nodoka Saotome, his former mother," the beautiful auburn-haired woman answered.

"You're his mother?" the lost boy asked a little hesitantly.

"That's right but fear not. That dishonourable freak of nature is no longer my son! Because of what he's done, he should have committed seppuku!" the beautiful woman swore.

"What has he done now?" the boy asked again in growing rage.

"A long time ago, he made a promise to me that he would become a man amongst men, failing that he would commit seppuku like the dishonourable freak of nature that he's become!" the woman answered angrily as she took out the seppuku contract for the lost boy to read.

Angry creased the lost boy's eyebrows as his eyes fell on the seppuku contract.

"What has the dishonourable freak done to you?" the beautiful woman asked.

"He ran out on our man to man fight!" the lost boy shouted.

"He did??!!! Then he truly deserves to die!" the woman shouted, her voice changing slightly into a growl as she did so.

"RANMA SAOTOME! FOR THE DISHONOURABLE THINGS THAT YOU HAVE DONE, PREPARE TO DIE!" the lost boy shouted to the heavens.

So lost was the lost boy lost to his rage that he failed to notice something significant about the woman … something that should have told him long ago that the woman was not normal.

The woman's eyes were glowing bright in the large chamber like neon lights as she studied the lost boy's rantings with a wicked smile on her beautiful face.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

To all my fanfic readers and reviewers … I wish to thank you for your continuing support, suggestions and most of all your deeply-appreciated reviews. Once again … If I had not responded much to your writings … forgive me … I have been very busy of late and things kept cropping up left and right without ending.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101


	6. Chapter 6

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Date: 011107, 310108, 120208

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 never belonged to me and never will. sighs

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Part Six:

"_You want it? Fine then! I will pass to you the full genetic memory of the Goauld! Do not disappoint me, Nabiki! For I will be watching!" the ponytailed girl answered in a huff as she turned around to face the middle Tendo sister._

"_Now hold still!" she ordered._

_To Nabiki's shock and horror, the ponytailed girl's finger elongated forward like a silvery shaped spear to end in a needle like point which she used to pierce the middle Tendo sister's skin directly into her brain._

_Unable to control her reactions, Nabiki fell backwards in a wordless scream and the world burst into light …_

_For one brief moment, the middle Tendo sister thought she could see herself as one of the evil Goauld creatures, complete with head dress, robes and weapons._

It had been twenty years since Ranma had passed to her the complete genetic memory of the Goauld but she still remembered the incident with crystal-clear clarity like it was yesterday. It was an experience difficult to put into words.

One moment, she was just an ordinary Japanese school girl in her teens knowing little to nothing about the planets and stars that made up this galaxy … and the very next moment … her mind was filled up with all this knowledge … which was clearly beyond the realm of Earth's best scientists. It was like she had known each and every one of these things all her life … and it felt as if each and every cell of her being was bursting with this vast and incredible repertoire of knowledge.

There were no adequate words to describe the total sum of the combined knowledge of the Goauld. Centuries upon centuries, lifetimes upon lifetimes of the accumulated knowledge and experience of these cunning and manipulative beings, collected through time ... all of which lay open to her mind's perusal …

It was incredible.

The ribbon device … the force field generator … the cloaking device … the transporter rings … the hyperdrive … the Hatak Motherships … the Cheops heavy cruisers … the secret of naquadah … the Alkesh bombers … the Deathgliders … the healing device … the Stargate … Nabiki knew all these and more … The mechanics of how each device worked and how they were constructed were all there … both in her mind and subconscious … in detail.

But the biggest wonder of all was the sarcophagus .. the Goauld device use to return a dead person back to life … something deemed to be impossible by 21st century Earth technology and was once thought to be the sole province of the gods. The power of life and death was now possible thanks to the knowledge of the Goauld …

She put a piece of tofu into her mouth and chewed on it while watching her 3-Dimenisional holographic view screen.

TIME MAGAZINE'S WOMAN OF THE DECADE …

NABIKI TENDO, A VISIONARY WITHOUT PARALLEL AND A SCIENTIFIC GENIUS WITHOUT EQUAL UNVEILS HER VISION OF THE FUTURE … PROJECT SANCTUARY … A BOLD PLAN TO TURN EARTH INTO A SAFE HAVEN FOR HUMANITY FROM EXTRATERRESTRIAL THREATS BEYOND OUR SOLAR SYSTEM …

Breaking news … from the AD PRESS NETWORK …

SANCTUARY FOR HUMANITY? WHAT SANCTUARY? AND PROTECTION FROM WHOM? MAD WOMAN CONTINUES HER IMPERIALISTIC DESIGNS THROUGH THE MILITARIZATION OF DEEP SPACE UNDER THE GUISE OF PROTECTING THE PLANET AGAINST EXTRATERRESTRIALS. THE POOR WOMAN, NABIKI TENDO, IS NOT ONLY DELUDED BUT DANGEROUS AS WELL … SHE NEEDS PSYCHIATRIC TREATMENT BADLY … THERE IS LITTLE DOUBT THAT SHE IS AN INVENTOR OF UNPRECEDENTED CALIBER FROM THE MANY THINGS THAT SHE CREATED … BUT THE WOMAN IS TRULY MAD AND …

The middle Tendo sister's eyes narrowed slightly while chewing her food.

"Nabiki, the news …"

"I know sis. They have never stopped demonizing me and all my efforts to keep the Earth safe from the Goauld. But I have no choice. We must be ready for them when they return," the middle Tendo sister spoke with conviction in her voice.

A man in a black suit quickly approached the middle Tendo sister and whispered something in her ear.

"Kasumi … catch you all later … Now I have to go and say a few words to the people," Nabiki spoke before departing the scene.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

The vast hall was already filled to the brim with people waiting to catch a glimpse of the one woman that had single-handedly revolutionalised all of Japan and much of the world. In ten years, her company, _**Tendo International**_, had risen rapidly through the world scene from a small obscure company to a mega-sized corporation with all its superior products and tools.

Thanks to her business savvy and sharp acumen Nabiki had been successful in preventing a hostile buyout from its main rival and competitor, _**Taki-on Technologies**_. Her company had also survived numerous antitrust actions by the European Union and American Justice Department.

Nabiki studied the scene before her carefully and took a deep breath. Right now … she was giving her usual speech in front of an eager audience … that appeared to lap up her every word.

_Fellow brothers and sisters … I wish to briefly illuminate … my struggle against what fate has thrown against us … The time has come … to stand up … in the name of__** defense**__ … defense of our freedom … our lives … and most of all … our future. For if we do not stand up for ourselves … who will? _

_The Russians and Chinese label us as power mongers … megalomanics … for doing so … I SAY LET THEM! Let them say the same thing when the Goauld come to Earth! Let them say the same thing when the Goauld enslave their peoples and turn their cities into rubble! Let them say what they wish when the Goauld treat their peoples as cattle and parcel them to the four winds of heaven!_

_I am not an alarmist! I am a pragmatist! This is the reality of the situation we are in! The powers of the world wish to take away our only means of defense against the enemy under their so-called conventions of peace and security which they claim to promote among the nations of this world. _

_What peace? I say. What security? The world has never been at peace! Neither has it ever been secure! And we are not talking about peace and security between nations on this world! We are talking about peace and security with those who come from the stars. Can we entrust our survival and security to a piece of paper or document and hope that our enemies will honour them?_

_An old Chinese military strategist once said," Do not hope that the enemy will not come for you. Rather …gather your forces and be prepared for them."_

_Our enemies do not negotiate with those of inferior might, much less sign treaties with them. The only language they seem to understand is the use of force. And this is what we will give to them! By fighting them with their weapons and knowledge! Yes … brothers and sisters … we will fight fire with fire! _

_And as for those who disagree with this fact … Let me be clear about one thing … I respect their choices … this is a democratic society after all … let them do so … but remember … we are living on borrowed time! The enemy can come to Earth at anytime they so desire. We must be ready when they return. We can no longer live in our own little worlds where we can just ignore what goes on out there! _

_Of course there are those who disagree with us … and they have brought it up in the United Nations … claiming that we are starting an arms race … and the fact that we are not sharing our advanced technology with any of them … so they threaten our nation with sanctions … but we shall stand firm! This is not only our sovereignty we are talking about … this is our survival as a species that is at stake here!_

_For those who would take it from us … from those who would enslave us … to the misguided fools that believe otherwise … living and dying is optional … if they wish to die at the hands of those who wish to enslave us … then so be it! _

_But I repeat with all emphasis … let me say strongly … they have no right to take us together with them to their graves with their choices! _

_But I like the rest of the audience and everyone of you … we wish to live and die as a free people! … as a free nation! … we will not bow before anyone who wishes to deny us our means and right to defend ourselves from those who would enslave us … or destroy us … We will die fighting for our lives, our people, our children and most of all … our future. For without a future, there is no hope and without hope there can be no life. _

_And we will do it all in the name of defense … defense of our freedom … our lives … and most of all … OUR FUTURE!_

A thunderous applause shook the vast hall as the audience clapped and cheered for the speaker.

"Premier Nabiki, why hasn't your country shared any of its advanced knowledge with the rest of the world?" a female reporter asked.

"The Chinese and the Russians are aware of the reasons as to why the Japanese government refuses to share their scientific research with them. Both countries occupy territories that rightfully belong to Japan. The Etorofu, Kunashiri, and Shikotan islands, the Habomai islets next to the La Perouse Strait … the Senkaku-shoto islands and the Exclusive Economic Zone in the East China Sea. Until they both recognize Japanese sovereignty over the disputed territories, they will not receive an iota of our advanced technology," the female Premier replied boldly.

"Premier Tendo, the Chinese and Russians have regarded your answers as provocative and unbecoming of a national leader. What do you say about that?" another reporter asked.

"I say let them say the same when someone else has occupied parts of their respective countries. Let them practice what they preach. Japan is definitely not a Santa Claus and will not be especially with those who have taken their rightful inheritance. If the Chinese are truly sincere about making peace, they can begin the first step by not consistently reminding their citizens of Japanese atrocities committed during the Second World War. If they do so, they will find that we are more than willing to reciprocate their good will in taking a step in building a bridge between our two peoples into the future," the middle Tendo sister answered.

"Premier Nabiki, what do you mean by rightful inheritance?" came another question.

"All territories that were part of Japan before the Second World War …They have been unlawfully seized by the Russians and we want them back," Nabiki answered.

"Premier Tendo, will the Japanese Government use military force in re-claiming all the disputed territories?" came a question from the back of the audience.

"No. We will use all diplomatic means to acquire them back. If China can reclaim Macao and Hong Kong back from the Portuguese and British peacefully, Japan can also reclaim the occupied territories back from the Russians peacefully. Military force is only reserved for those Goauld," the middle Tendo sister responded.

"Premier Nabiki, could you explain a bit more to us regarding the AGS defense system and what it is?" a woman asked.

"I would be happy to clarify the issue on that matter. The AGS defense system is a satellite defense grid in outer space armed with high energy weapons to destroy incoming enemy vessels ranging from fighter crafts to heavy cruisers. Currently, the system is still in its preliminary stages with two of its defense satellites in orbit. We hope to get at least double that number of satellites by the end of this year," Nabiki explained.

"Premier Tendo, you claim to be setting up all these defense networks to protect mankind. Why have you not involved any other countries in this matter at all?" a man quickly stepped forward to ask the middle Tendo sister.

"The Russians and Chinese have already charged me with upsetting the balance of power on this world by upgrading all of Japan's defenses and that's one country. If I did the same with every country on this world, wouldn't that make the matter worse?"

"Premier Nabiki, We can understand your hesitation on sharing advanced military technology with the Russians and the Chinese. What we don't understand is why you will not share them with your American allies?"

"As I said before, I do not wish to further upset the balance of power in this world by providing the American government with advanced military technology. And that is all the questions I will answer for today. Thank you everyone for your attention."

Later that day …

"How goes the launch?" the middle Tendo sister asked as she toured the launch site with the Royal Family.

A man in military uniform quickly stepped forward.

"Premier Tendo … the Russians and Chinese have threatened military action if you were to continue with the implementation of the AGS defense system."

"Perhaps we should delay the launching of the AGS defense system," another of her senior aides suggested.

"No! If they conduct any hostile maneuvers against our country … so will we! We will no longer bow down before their unreasonable demands! The establishment of a sanctuary for humanity against the Goauld is of paramount importance. All other concerns are secondary," the middle Tendo sister insisted.

"Premier Tendo … the Russians have just launched a missile against one of the two AGS we have in orbit around the Earth," the General answered.

"Destroy it," Nabiki ordered.

"The missile has been destroyed," the man at the console replied.

"The Russians are launching three more missiles!"

"Destroy them all," the middle Tendo sister ordered coldly.

Nothing was to get in her way of implementing the AGS defense system. She would destroy all of them if she would have to. The AGS defense system was paramount to their survival.

"The Chinese have also launched a series of high-altitude missiles at our satellites!" the man added.

"Destroy all incoming missiles and the launch sites as well," Nabiki ordered.

"The launch sites? If we open fire on the launch sites, we could wind up destroying their base," the man answered a little worried.

"Do it!" the middle Tendo sister ordered.

"All the launch sites have been destroyed," the General answered.

A large holographic projection of a man in business suit appeared before the middle Tendo sister.

"Premier Tendo, the Russians and the Chinese have declared war on us! Multiple ICBMs from various launch sites detected. Incoming fighter squadrons airbases in Harbin and Siberia detected. Chinese naval carrier battle group movements towards Japan has been detected. The Russian North Sea Fleet has been mobilized," the Minister of Defense announced.

"Open fire on Beijing and Moscow. Let them know that we are not fooling with them," Nabiki replied coldly.

"The AGS is not in position. Estimated time required to be in position … Two hours for Moscow and thirty minutes for Beijing," the General answered.

"What about Harbin?" Nabiki asked.

"Estimated time of position … three minutes," the man at the console replied.

"Have the _Shinobi_ intercept all incoming hostiles," the middle Tendo sister ordered.

The man quickly keyed in a few commands into his transceiver. On the edge of the solar system, a large aerodynamic-shaped object took off undetected from one of the moon-sized bodies orbiting the sun. It moved rapidly, far faster than any rocket on Earth could ever moved. Upon reaching its destination, it stopped and multiple discharges of energy lanced out from the heavy warship to hit various targets on Earth. Not faraway, a satellite in deep space released a highly concentrated burst of plasma energy simultaneously.

"It is done, Premier Tendo. The AGS-2 is now in position above Harbin," the man at the console answered.

"Destroy Harbin," Nabiki ordered.

The defense satellite in orbit above the Earth released a highly concentrated beam of plasma energy that illuminated the dark depths of space surrounding it. Below … a city that functioned as the central nervous system for the Chinese military ceased to exist.

Suddenly Nabiki heard a voice from nowhere … yet she knew recognized it … somehow.

"At 0800 hours EST, the _Shinobi_ opened fire with all its energy weapons on the Chinese and Russian attack forces while orbiting the Earth. All hostiles have been eliminated. At the same time, the AGS defense system released a highly concentrated burst of plasma energy on Harbin. The city has been completely leveled. Estimated deaths are widely believed to be in the tens of millions. Congratulations Nabiki, for having started World War Three," a female voice spoke.

"Ranma … what are you doing here? I'm busy!" the middle Tendo sister shouted.

"To watch the final scene," the ponytailed girl answered.

"Behold …" she gestured as several men in military uniform rushed into the underground base.

"Premier Tendo, the Emperor of Japan has stripped you of your Premiership and ordered your arrest with regards to the war crimes you have just committed. Thanks to the destruction of Harbin and the deaths of millions of innocent lives in that city, the Japanese government is now mired in a diplomatic nightmare with the entire world. Even our allies are appalled by your actions and the Security Council is now conducting an emergency session behind closed doors in New York City. The Japanese government has applied for a complete disavowal of all actions that have led to this mess. The penalty will be paid by you and you alone. Now if you will come with us peacefully," the man who appeared to be the leader of the escort group announced.

'So they want me to pin the blame on me, eh? I'm not going down without a fight!' the middle Tendo sister began to seethe while turning her palm to face the group.

Suddenly, without warning a massive ripple-like wave that distorted the surroundings left her palm to knock back the entire group. The men fell to the ground in a heap, grunting it pain.

The General quickly drew his gun to shoot the middle Tendo sister but the shots fired were deflected by a force field that had sprung into existence around her.

"My turn," Nabiki answered and threw a ripple-like wave at the General from her ribbon device.

The man flew back from her to hit the back of the wall, hard. He did not move again. Nabiki drew out her _zat-ni-ktel_ from her clothes and shot the console operator who had drawn his revolver to shoot her.

The man fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Turning to the rest of the escort group that were slowly getting to the feet, Nabiki opened fire with her weapon. Crackling arcs of energy struck the entire escort group, dropping them to the ground like leaves. Without wasting any further time, the middle Tendo sister operated the console and relayed a secret transmission to the _Shinobi_ that was in orbit around the Earth.

Nabiki quickly left the control room through a secret corridor that had been built into the underground base. It took her less than five minutes to reach the surface. The secret corridor led to an access hatch at the top of the building. Upon arriving at the top of the towering skyscraper, Nabiki glanced around for signs of her escape card from the area.

A minute later she was greeted by military helicopters closing in on her position.

"Nabiki Tendo! You are hereby ordered to surrender or we will opened fire!" a military officer from one of the helicopters spoke through a loud hailer, his voice carried by the wind.

Several soldiers in the combat fatigues of the JSDF leaped down to the ground from the helicopter.

Suddenly, their advance was halted by the sight of a large vessel hovering above the building. It was the _Shinobi_. Transporter rings blinked into existence around the middle Tendo sister as her face twisted into a nasty smirk.

"Arrest me, then!" the middle Tendo sister shouted as the Goauld transporter rings vanished from sight with their sole passenger.

"Sir! We have a big problem! The _Shinobi_ has gone rogue! It has taken Nabiki Tendo with them!" the military officer spoke through his communications device.

"Premier Tendo what are your orders?" the captain of the Shinobi asked upon seeing Nabiki materialize with the rest of the transporter rings in the chamber.

"Destroy the Diet! All those delegates who betrayed our cause must die!" the middle Tendo sister answered.

"As you command, Premier Tendo. Destroy the Imperial Diet!" the captain ordered and the weapons officer quickly activated the firing mechanism.

It was a good idea to fill up all members of the _Shinobi_'s crew with soldiers whose single loyalty and devotion was to her alone. Going to the view screen Nabiki watched as a powerful beam of plasma energy reduced the administration building into ashes. And then she remembered something …

No! Kasumi and Soun were still in the administrative building of the Imperial Diet! The middle Tendo sister screamed in horror as realization dawned upon her and then she heard a voice.

"Congratulations Nabiki! You have just destroyed the Imperial Diet! Both the Royal Family, the political delegates, including your family are all dead because of you!" the voice continued.

"No! This can't be real! It's all a bad dream! Wake up, Nabiki! Wake up!" the middle Tendo sister shrieked then realized that everyone and everything around her had frozen in their movements.

"What is going on? You once told me that you were able to overcome the evil within the dark knowledge of the Goauld, Nabiki! Look at what has happened! Kasumi is dead! So is your father! The Imperial Diet is destroyed and Harbin lies in ruins because of you!"

"No! No! No!" the middle Tendo sister continued to shriek in a loud voice.

"Not to mention millions of people in China are dead because of you!" the voice continued.

"Didn't I warn you about the dangers present in the genetic memory of the Goauld? But you scoffed at my warnings! You kept adopting a holier-than-thou attitude towards my words. Fortunately for you, all this is but a dream," a ponytailed girl stepped up to her.

"A dream?" Nabiki asked in wonder as the scene around her shifted to that of her room.

"How did you deal with it?" the middle Tendo sister asked after she had been able to regain her bearings from the revelation that what had happened to her was just a dream.

"How did I deal with it? I was forced to seal off the knowledge in my genes for a long time through constant meditation and martial arts. Unfortunately for me, at the age of six, Pops had the great idea that I could become an invincible warrior through the Nekoken. The training of the Nekoken requires that the candidate in concern be wrapped in fish products and tossed into a dark pit where hungry cats abound. He threw more into the pit despite my protests day after day. Finally, one day my control over my mind slipped and I descended into madness. I leaped out of the pit in a fury tearing anything and everything around me into shreds. Pops had disappeared by that time since he did not want to deal with the consequences. It took me a few days before I got out of the Nekoken induced madness and to my horror I discovered that the genetic memory of the Goauld within me had become active once again. I was nearly overcome by the evil present in the dark knowledge of the Goauld and I was forced to once again seal off the knowledge through constant meditation from the beginning. Many times I was tempted to use the knowledge to put an end to those who caused me suffering but with great difficulty, I managed to resist the temptation to do so. In the end, it was Pop's final mistake that saved me. He brought me to Jusenkyo where I got cursed with the form that I am now. Thanks to the absence of the Goauld genetic memory in this form, I was free of the darkness for the first time in my life," the ponytailed girl explained.

"So that is why you prefer to stay in girl form," the middle Tendo sister commented.

"Yes, among other things and now it's time to wake up now, Nabiki!" the ponytailed girl answered and the room around her faded away.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Elsewhere … in another galaxy …

From out of the depths of the spatial anomaly, a large white ship with a saucer shaped body and three thrusters emerged. Written on the sides of the ship in capital letters were the words …

USS ENTERPRISE

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

This chapter was inspired by the Stargate episode, "Absolute Power" in which Shifu passes the complete knowledge of the Goauld to Daniel Jackson in a dream.

To all my fanfic readers and reviewers … Thank you very much for your many reviews. I hope to hear more from you … soon. Your reviews have motivated me to spend more and more time on this series than I would normally have. As you can see … I have been writing this more than Chrysalis for sometime now … Your reviews have caused that! grins Thanks one again everyone for your continued support! If I have not replied to your reviews, please forgive me …I have very very limited time.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101


	7. Chapter 7

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Date: 010109, 050109

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 never belonged to me and never will. *sighs*

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Part Seven:

Ranma's 'gift' of the genetic memory of the Goa'uld to Nabiki had only quieted the middle Tendo sister for a short time. If Ranma had hoped to gain some measure of peace from Nabiki for opening her mind to the dangers that possession of such knowledge would inevitably bring, he was greatly mistaken. Not even three days had passed that the middle Tendo sister had already begun pestering the pigtailed martial artist for the forbidden knowledge of the harceasis.

"No! Nabiki!"

"But Ranma, now that you have shown me the possible dangers that possession of such knowledge would give me, I would surely be able to avoid it," the middle Tendo sister stubbornly insisted.

"ENOUGH!" The jusenkyo-cursed martial artist had just about blown her top.

"But surely ..." the middle Tendo sister started again.

"Haven't you seen with your own eyes what you could have done? You ended up blowing up **Harbin** and _**had taken out the Imperial Diet with the entire family as well!**_ If this had been all real, the damage would have been irreversible!"

"As you said, it wasn't real. You could have manipulated the dream sequence to your liking!" the middle Tendo sister countered.

"No! I did not manipulate the dream sequence!" Ranma insisted.

"If you didn't, then show it to me for real this time! Prove it once and for all that it wasn't all virtual boo-hah! If you can prove it to me beyond reasonable doubt, I will never trouble you again with this matter!" Nabiki challenged.

Ranma studied Nabiki carefully in silence for a few minutes. The middle Tendo sister had thrown down the gauntlet. This was a challenge he could not refuse.

"Very well. I will prove it to you. But we will need to define the boundaries of this experiment," Ranma answered.

"Here are the rules. One - None of us are going to be allowed to have contact with the subject involved except maybe through observation. Agreed?"

The middle Tendo sister nodded her head.

"Two - we are not going to tell the subject anything about what we are doing. Do you agree as well?"

Nabiki gave the usual nod of her head.

"Three - we are going to pick a test subject at random. Yes?"

"No!" Nabiki refused.

"Not happy?" The Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist raised an eyebrow involuntarily.

"I choose the test subject, Ranma!" Nabiki insisted.

"No way am I letting Uncle Genma, or my father, or even Akane be the test subject! None of the Nerima Wrecking Crew whatsoever! They're too crazy and violent to even last a day under the sway of the Goa'uld's knowledge. Tofu is out too! He's too smart for his own good!"

"You have already someone in mind?" Ranma asked.

"Yes! I volunteer my sister ... _**Kasumi!**_" Nabiki offered.

'Take that, Ranma!' the middle Tendo sister thought.

'Sis ... please don't fail me. You're my last hope,' the middle Tendo sister prayed earnestly.

Trust it to Nabiki to determine the variables in the experiment. She sure knew how to load the dice in her favour!

"I hope you know what you're doing Nabiki. Once the knowledge has been given, it cannot be withdrawn," the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist warned.

"I fully understand the consequences," Nabiki answered.

"No regrets then, uh?" the Jusenkyo asked again.

"None whatsoever," the middle Tendo sister insisted.

"Very well. Let us ..." Ranma answered.

"One more thing, there should be a _time limit_ involved in this experiment. I do not want to wait forever for the experiment to end, Ranma!" the middle Tendo sister interjected.

"Fine then ... a time limit. Five years?" Ranma asked.

"No, two years. Since that was the time it took for the '_forbidden knowledge of the Goauld to corrupt me_'," Nabiki countered acidly. "If Kasumi hadn't become like what I had become in two years, I win the bet! And you _will_ provide me with the knowledge of the Goa'uld."

"Agreed. Just as long as you fulfill your part of the bargain as well," Ranma answered.

"Now, shall we be off?" the middle Tendo sister smirked at the ponytailed girl in front of her.

Inwardly, she was praying.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

In the kitchen ...

The figure of a female Ranma and the middle Tendo sister headed for the sounds of the cooking.

"Ohayo Ranma! Nabiki! What can I do for you?" came the melodious voice of the ever-so-sweet and seemingly-innocent Tendo sister.

"I just need some warm water," the female Ranma spoke.

"Oh sure! Just a moment please," the eldest Tendo sister answered politely before up taking the kettle of hot water from the heater.

Ranma reached out with with her hand and poured it over her body. There was gasp from both sisters as they beheld Ranma's male form with their eyes for the first time.

"You don't look Japanese!" both sisters exclaimed in surprise.

Moving faster than the eye could see, Ranma reached out and touched his palm onto Kasumi's forehead. There was a brilliant flash of light that blinded Nabiki momentarily and the eldest Tendo sister dropped to the ground like a rock only to be captured by a male Ranma's arms.

"It is done. The memory has been transferred for good or ill. She'll be fine when she regains consciousness," Ranma spoke.

"Ranma?" Nabiki asked, her eyes full of questions as Ranma reached for the cold water in the basin.

"What can I say? Genma was never my biological father," the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist grinned before dumping it over his head.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

The pair had quickly carried Kasumi to her room. They had then proceeded to finish up the cooking in the kitchen. When asked where Kasumi was, the pair told both martial artist dads that Kasumi was tired and had retired for the day. Fortunately the two fathers seemed satisfied with the reply and had not pursued the matter any longer. Kasumi rested for the later part of the day but by night she was fully 'rested' and ready to go. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary ... on the surface anyway.

But deep within the eldest Tendo sister's subconscious ... _unspeakable_ things began to happen. The forbidden knowledge of the Goa'uld that Ranma had imparted to her began to seep into her mind. It started when she went to sleep. It took hold of her mind in the form of dreams. The dreams were vivid and took on an almost lifelike quality. She dismissed them, in her usual way, as a byproduct of an overactive imagination. She continued with her usual housework without a word of complaint.

Then they began to manifest in the waking world.

_Daydreams._

The eldest Tendo sister was startled and baffled by these ... _visions_. They would appear in the form of flashbacks, particularly when she was stressed or tired from work. Scenes of people, places, languages and things she had never seen would appear in her mind. What was strange was that she recognized and knew all of them. Even though she was quite sure she had never seen any of them before in her life.

The _Jaffa_ soldiers. The _First Primes_, supreme commanders of the Goa'uld armies. The _System Lords_, Goa'uld who had become powerful leaders in the galaxy.

The _To'kra_ ... Goa'uld symbiotes who had risen to fight their own evil brethren.

Kasumi paused from her daydreams to look down at diary, frowning slightly as she did so.

_Her entry for the day had been done completely in Goa'uld script._

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

The next day ...

Kasumi was once again looking at the mountain of housework she had to do for the Tendo household. For the first time in her life, she felt something very close to anger. Why did she have to do all the housework when everyone else got to do whatever they wanted?

Her eyes fell upon the fat panda and bane of her existence.

**IT SHOULD BE DOING THE WORK HERE! **

**NOT HER! **

**RULER OF ...**

In it, she sat a queen, attended to by countless slaves and servants who catered to her every whim. Not doing all this slave's work!

Scenes of vast warships that disgorged vast armies and laid waste to entire worlds appeared in front of her eyes.

"Jaffa Kree!" a command issued out and the rows and rows of Jaffa soldiers knelt before ... _**HER**_.

If only she had a _zat'n'ktel_ right now ...

Or better yet ... a _pain stick_ ... the fat panda would be the first recipient of said device ...

... her thoughts trailed off ... as for a brief moment Kasumi _glared._

_At it_.

It was there ... for a split second and just as quickly it faded away from her face like it never was.

Meanwhile ... at a certain game of shogi in a certain Tendo household, a large panda with a pair of glasses sneezed from the sudden sensation of doom that went up his spine.

"What's the matter Saotome? Are you sick?" his partner-in-crime asked while flipping the pieces around when his partner was distracted.

"Must be the cold," the panda flipped handsigns nervously before turning his attention onto the game again.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Still, years of conditioning as the personal maid of the Tendo family could not be undone in a single sitting even by the forbidden knowledge of the Goa'uld so _normal Kasumi_ was able to _squelch _out the un-Kasumi-like thoughts trying to take hold of her within seconds.

_Normal Kasumi_ had quickly re-asserted herself in a mixture of shame and horror at the very thoughts that were circulating through her mind a second ago..

What was she thinking?

She was fulfilling her dead mother's wishes like always and she moved to the youngest sister's room to do the house cleaning.

As usual the youngest Tendo's room was a complete mess like her ... her ... _disgusting_ cooking ... and smelled like a pig.

_**That despicable pig!**_

The scenery in front of her changed to that of her youngest sister and a small pig begging for mercy while she forcefed her and the pig with her sorry excuse of what she called _her cooking_ ... until they died from the effects before resurrecting them with a sacrophagus.

And fed them again until they died ...

Only to bring them back to life again ...

_Over and over again_.

This was what they deserved no less for polluting the Tendo household with their violent and repugnant ways.

She would make certain that the youngest Tendo sister would _never_ set foot in _HER_ kitchen again.

A smile curled on the edge of her lips ... but it was not the usual smile that Kasumi had ... for this smile would have caused the hounds of hell to flee from it.

Elsewhere ... a certain Tendo sister whose cooking hazards rivalled that of the research done into bio-weaponry by a certain Goa'uld shivered. Not faraway, her pet, P-chan, did the same.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

A few days later ...

Kasumi was becoming increasingly puzzled and _unusually_ _frustrated_ with her position in life. Normally, she was always content as Kasumi could always be. So this feeling of frustration and growing anger was baffling to her.

_Why?_ She wondered.

_You should be the master ... not the servant_, a voice seemed to say.

_But what about my promise to Mom?_ she wondered.

_You have the power of a god! Bring her back!_ the voice continued ... as a scene in her mind continued to play itself repeatedly.

In it, she saw a sacrophagus ... and the figure of a woman being lowered into it. The sacrophagus powered up and next she saw ... the woman breathing again.

_But what you have suggested is ..._ Kasumi countered.

_Repugnant? Yes but I get results and you don't. You will stay here until you die, none the wiser of course. Never fulfilling your dreams while Mother remains nothing more than a memory. Do you want that?_ the voice continued.

_Who are you?_ Kasumi asked.

_I am the part that you have repressed since Mother's death. I am Real Kasumi._ the voice answered.

_Normal Kasumi_ reached a decision.

_For you ... Mother, I would do anything. _

_We would do anything. But first ... I ...we must built the sacrophagus. But we must be careful. There will be those who will try to stop us if they find out. This is our secret._ Both Kasumis chorused simultaneously for the first time.

A week passed.

Followed by another week.

The weeks than became months.

The months were soon stretching out into a year.

There was still no forseeable difference of any sort in Kasumi's character and Nabiki was already looking at Ranma with a _**'I told you so'**_ look on her face. For her part, Ranma remained silent and patient. Inwardly, she hoped that Nabiki was right about this for it would be a tragedy for the eldest Tendo sister to be corrupted by the forbidden knowledge of the Goa'uld.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

And now ... a word of thanks to my reviewers.

**borg rabbit:** This is the most updated section on the web.

**Dumbledork:** Thank you for the support.

**ranko lina inverse:** Depends on your definition of 'screwed'.

**Blackdex:** Thank you for the support.

**Bobboky:** Thank you for the support.

**New lord of darkness:** Thank you for the reviews!

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101


	8. Chapter 8

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Date: 060109

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 never belonged to me and never will. *sighs*

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Part Eight:

It was painstaking slow work but _Real Kasumi_ was patient. She had been busy moving about at night for over three months now, collecting parts and components to assemble them into a working sacrophagus. She would do so at night when _Normal Kasumi_ had gone to sleep. In the day, she rested and _Normal Kasumi_ would take over. Not faraway, multiple pair of eyes watched her movements carefully, unnoticed, from the side of the building.

"So what is she doing, Ranma?" Nabiki asked.

"Building a sacrophagus," the harceasis surmised.

"Why ... Mother," Nabiki concluded.

"There is no other explanation. She wants to bring your mother back now that she possesses the means to do so," the harceasis agreed.

"To have such a noble goal and to live under the constant sway of the Goa'uld's memories without succumbing, her willpower must be incredible," Nabiki pointed out.

"Don't get your hopes up. You started out that way too. Noble goals and intentions. To protect Earth from the Goa'uld. Besides, there is still another year to go," the jusenkyo-cursed harceasis warned.

"Isn't it dangerous for Kasumi to go around all by herself at night, Ranma?" the middle Tendo sister asked, her voice tinged with worry.

"Just to alleviate your concerns, I did assign a few of my creations to keep an eye on her, just in case," came the reply.

"And ..." Nabiki was about to continue speaking when they heard the loud-screeching sound of vehicle tyres.

It was a large blue van swerving wildly around the corner. Nabiki only had a brief instant to gasp in horror as the vehicle bore down upon her sister. There was a sudden blast of energy and the van was thrown to side hitting the street lamp. It went up in a powerful explosion throwing shrapnel around the place. A man crawled out from the vehicle and got to is feet shakily.

A second vehicle came to a stop in front of the burning wreck. Three men in guard uniforms stepped out of the vehicle.

"This is the end of the road, _Number Two Hundred and Sixteen_," the man spoke.

"The end for you," the man replied before throwing a bag at them and pushing a button on a device he held in his hand.

A powerful roar tore through the place as an explosion throwing shrapnel in all directions.

"There is a problem, Nabiki. All four of them aren't human," the jusenkyo-cursed harceasis muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Nabiki asked.

"Their bio-energy signatures are different. They're not Goa'uld either. They're something else entirely. You had better leave now. Things are about to get ugly," the ponytailed girl warned.

The three men engulfed in the explosion emerged ... alive slightly burned and covered with cuts from the explosion that had seemingly destroyed them.

"That was not very nice Number Two Hundred and Sixteen. Now give us the Guyver units! Or else ..." a voice that was more like a growl came from one of the men.

Their human appearance shifted to assume the form of three monstrous-looking creatures.

Ranma's eyes widened slightly at the revelation.

"Go ... Now! Nabiki!" the Jusenkyo-cursed harceasis insisted.

The middle Tendo sister was about to argue but one look at Ranma's facial expression told her that the harceasis was deadly serious.

"Fine! But I want to know what's going on!" the middle Tendo sister argued.

She made to run away from the place but instead moved in a circle around the area. ... when she came across a strange-looking object on the ground. It was the size of a football and appeared to be made out of metal overlaid with crystal latices. Curiosity took hold of her and she moved to picked it up.

What in the world was this thing?

Not faraway, in a dark alley, her older sister was asking the same question ... in her mind.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

_Real Kasumi_ picked the strange object up from the ground, turning it with her fingers.

What was this thing? Even with the combined knowledge of her Goa'uld memories given by Ranma, her mind drew a blank at the object. It looked like a mishmash of metal and some unknown substance put together. It seemed almost alive. A hum came from the object as fingers brushed one of the crystals. There was the sound of something moving within and the eldest Tendo sister dropped it to the ground in fear. To her surprise, the crystals began to glow.

Suddenly, without warning, tendrils lashed out at her from the strange object, snagging the Tendo sister and drawing her straight at the spherical object lying on the ground. _Real Kasumi_ gave a scream of horror as the tendrils grew rapidly and continued to wrap themselves around her body at blinding speed. Within a few seconds it had completely encased her in what seemed like a cocoon. The object opened itself towards the wrapped up Tendo sister and drew her towards it.

There was another cry of pain from the eldest Tendo sister when she felt something burrowing into her neck to wrap itself around her spine all the way to the brain. Eventually, the pain became too great and she slipped into unconsiousness soon after.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Ranma upon hearing the scream, quickly made her way towards it. By the time, she got there, however, it was too late. The eldest Tendo sister was wrapped from head to toe, in somekind of solid organic-looking substance like a cocoon. Instinctively, she probed the cocoon with her advanced senses to check on the eldest Tendo sister. Her life signs were stable but something was altering the structure of her body on the cellular level. She was changing ... that was for sure ... into what ... the harceasis could not determine.

The three creatures stepped into view.

"The Key the Director spoke off ..." one of the creatures whispered.

"She shouldn't be here ..." said the second quietly.

"This complicates everything ..." said the third.

"The Director will not be pleased to learn that the Key has seen the Guyver unit," the first creature agreed.

Ranma turned in their direction.

"Who is the Director?" she asked.

The creatures did not answer. Instead, they quickly turned around and fled into the darkness.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

'You're not getting away,' Ranma thought.

She quickly contacted her drones to intercept the three creatures who had split up and were now bounding off the road in three different directions. They responded in record time. All along the path of the three fugitives, powerful barriers of bio-energy sprung into being, blocking their paths. The creatures tried to break free but they were not successful for Ranma's creations had refined and strengthened those energy barriers many times over to the extent that it was near impregnable.

The creatures struggled in vain to free themselves from their bio-energy prison utilising all the means at their disposal. They tried hammering at it with their armoured limbs first and when that failed, they opened fire on it with their built-in bio-energy weapons. Ranma smirked inwardly at the ineffectiveness of their attempts for she knew that those energy barriers were powerful, able to contain even the explosive power from a naquadah bomb which had saved her life not so long ago.

Meanwhile ... in the flames of the destroyed vehicle, the figure of a man slowly emerged. He crawled slowly across the ground, moving forwards on all fours. He turned around slowly, studying his surroundings carefully. His pursuers were gone. There was no sign of them but he was not yet out of trouble. His wounds were grievious and he was near death. The situation looked hopeless to him until his eyes fell on a very familiar object.

_The Guyver unit!_

_One of them was still there! _

Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, his hands and legs inched forward bit by bit towards it. He was near death, having been injured by shrapnel from the explosion that he had set off. But he could still live ... if he could reach the object that he stole from those compatriots of his.

Almost there ... his strength gave out and his right hand came down on top of the Guyver unit. There was a flash of light of light from it and the Guyver unit was once again active.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

And now ... a word of thanks to my reviewers.

**goku90504:** No Genma is not a Goa'uld and it was written in the story earlier on that Ranma said that Genma was not his real father. Ranma defending the Earth? I'm still sorting out that section. All the chapters from where the USS Enterprise paragraph was introduced would be modified to fit the story better.

He who is not to be named: I have one word for you. TROLL!

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101


End file.
